Mi Consorte
by Little Hope
Summary: El la abandono.Ella fue convertida por los vulturis.El piensa que esta muerta.Ella no lo quiere buscar.Ella necesita un nuevo consorte para poder vivir ya que por ella misma no puede alimentarse ¿Sera Edward Cullen su nuevo consorte?
1. Chapter 1

_**Recordatorio**__: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer . . .  
_

"_**Como si nunca hubiera existido"**_

_**Esas fueron las palabras que él le dijo cuando la abandono**_

_**Pero que pasaría Si los Vulturis fueran por ella **_

_**El piensa que esta muerta**_

_**Ella se obliga a si misma a no buscarlo**_

_**Ambos vampiros**_

_**Solo que ella no es como los demás**_

_**No tiene que pasar una semana sin que se alimente**_

_**Pero ella sacia su sed de diferente manera**_

_**Es la dieta de los Cullen**_

_**Pero ella no puede beber sangre directo del animal**_

_**¿De qué forma entonces?**_

_**Mediante el contacto sexual y sobretodo **_

_**Tiene que tener un protector**_

_**Para poder sobrevivir o si no se empieza a debilitarse**_

_**¿Raro no?**_

_**Por eso el gran Aro Vulturi planeo algo**_

_**Organizo una fiesta **_

_**En ella presenta a su hija Isabella**_

_**Y también **_

_**Buscara el nuevo consorte de su hija**_

_**¿Sera Edward Cullen?**_

_**N/A: **__Otra idea un poco loca, se me ocurrió por que estaba leyendo algo de __**Jazzy W.**__ y me gusto el término Consorte.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Recordatorio: **Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer… listo lo eh dicho…de nuevo ¬¬...**_

**_Edward POV_**

"Como si nunca hubiera existido"

¿Porque? Siempre me preguntaba lo mismo, ¿Como pude abandonarla? No hay día que no piense en ella, más cuando todos se van a sus habitaciones con sus respectivas parejas, pero que hay de mi, en este momento pudiera estar con ella, estar junto con Bella, maldijo el día en que la conocí, si no la hubiera conocido, mi vida estaría plena.

Mentira. Mi vida estaría vacía sin ella. Lo esta.

–Edward– me llamo Alice.

Levante mi vista del libro que según leía. Aunque en realidad ni siquiera había pasado pagina. Hice un movimiento con mi cabeza en señal de que la escuchaba. Ya que mis palabras se habían reducido desde el día que Bella Swan no estaba en nuestras vidas y yo me volví un completo solitario. Cosa que afectaba a la familia incluso a Rosalie.

–Nos ah llegado una invitación–ella dijo

Negué, era lógico que no iría.

Alice me hizo un puchero, antes hubiera caído pero creo que ahora soy el único de la familia que puede decirle firmemente que no.

–Es de Volterra– insistió. –Además necesitas salir–

Deje escapar una risa, si es que a eso se le llama risa. Todos me decían lo mismo.

–Edward, no te rías, no por que Bella este –

–No lo digas– grite fríamente, sabia que mi semblante en estos momentos era horrible.

Ella se quedo callada, pude oír como mi familia subía rápidamente a mi habitación, que en momentos antes estaba vacía como a mi me gustaba que estará. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie se encontraban alrededor de mi sofá de cuero negro, todos mirándome desaprobatoriamente.

Ellos sabían que no soportaba esa realidad, yo muy en el fondo sabia que Bella estaba bien, ella tenía una familia, algo que yo no le podía dar. Bella no podía, no debía de estar _muerta, _me entro un escalofrió solo de pensarlo.

–Hijo–

Levante mi vista, que se había desviado a un punto fijo en la pared para observar a Carlisle.

El prosiguió. –Ya es mucho encierro, Edward–

–Eddie, acompáñanos–

Les gruñí, estaba harto de todo esto, que no me podían dejar en paz.

Esme se sentó a mi lado y paso una mano por mi cabello –Hijo, acompáñanos y te prometemos que ya no insistiremos mas–

Y yo que pensé que era el único que podía leer mentes, lo pensé por un momento, si iba a Volterra con ellos, me dejarían en paz, y podre sumirme en mis fantasías solo, sin que me interrumpieran. Los mire, Carlisle esperaba que fuera con el por sus pensamiento, Alice estaba pensando en todas las cosas que ella se podría comprar como siempre, Jasper solo pensaba en lo mal que me veía, no lo culpo, Emmet solo pensaba en el y Rosalie para mi sorpresa pensaba en mi, de modo gentil.

Asenti–Ire– dije simplemente

Todos se alegraron, Carlisle y Esme se despidieron, Alice y Rose le pidieron a Emmet que las lleve de compras, no sin antes advertirme que ellas se encargarían de mis maletas y Jasper se quedo conmigo, recargado en el marco de mi puerta observándome, deje pasar un rato haber si el se atrevía a preguntármelo pero cuando vi que era demasiado tiempo y yo ya deseaba mi soledad, lo interrumpí de sus pensamientos.

–Me vas a preguntar o te iras de una vez–

El frunció el seño –Vaya, por fin dices mas de cinco palabras–

Jasper se encogió de hombros restándole importancia–Sabes, me sorprende tus cambios de humor... momentos estas triste otros feliz... ¿Porque?– pregunto

Lo ignore, en mis momentos felices, estaba en una de mis fantasías con Bella, donde jamás me alejaba de ella.

–Edward, déjanos ayudarte– pidió

Puse mis codos sobre mis rodillas y deje reposar mi cabeza sobre mis manos.

–No te metas en mi vida–

El negó –Esto no es vida –dijo señalando mi cuarto.

Lo trate de ignorar.

–De acuerdo, si tú quieres hacer sufrir más a la familia es tu problema–

–El único que sufre aquí soy yo–

El negó –Te equivocas, todos queríamos a Bella, incluso Rosalie sufre–

Tenía razón pero ya no podía cambiar nada.

–Edward, solo trata de seguir adelante, hazlo por Esme–

Esme. Constantemente me llegaban sus pensamientos sobre como era yo antes de todo pasara.

Lo mire y trate de sonreír aunque estaba seguro que pareciera una mueca.

–Ok Jasper– iba a tratar.

El sonrió –Entonces despídete de tu encierro que salimos esta noche–dijo irradiando alegría.

Lo mire desaparecer por mi puerta y a los pocos minutos, escucho como le comunicaba a Carlisle y Esme mi cambio de ideas, me levante a cerrar la puerta y note en el suelo un pedazo de papel doblado elegantemente en el suelo.

Lo tome y lo abrí para revelar la invitacion de la que hablaba mi familia.

**_Estimada familia:_**

**_Se les comunica que están invitados_**

**_A una fiesta en honor a_** **_una de mis hijas_**

**_El evento será el día nueve de este mes_**

**_Se les agradecería mucho su presencia_**

**_Les manda un cordial saludo_**

**_Aro Vulturi _**

Vaya, debe de ser alguien importante para que el gran Aro Vulturi, quiere presentarla a todos los clanes. Me encamine a la puerta y la cerré con cuidado, para después ver mi habitación.

"Despídete de tu encierro" las palabras de Jasper resonaban dentro de mi.

Escape de una realidad que ellos se encargaron de devolver. Una cruel realidad.

Mi Bella ya no existía.

**BELLA POV**

Observe el salón, todo mundo andaba ayudando en algo, reí al observar al pequeño de mi hermano Alec, tratar de poner mas serpentinas en un extremo de la pared, es que el pobre no podía brincar, ya que le quite sus dones de vampiro.

–Hija, devuélvele sus poderes– pidió papá

Negué riendo –Eso le sucede por apostar contra mi–

El sonrió– ¿Preparada? – pregunto y miro al salón. Sabía a que se refería.

Me mordí el labio –En realidad no–

El me ofreció su brazo– Vamos a mi despacho– dijo

Asentí y lo seguí, no sin antes devolverle sus poderes a Alec ya que no podía saltar esa altura. Volví a Reír cuando escuche un "Gracias hermanita" si claro, solo cuando le convenía.

Cuando llegamos el se puso en su clásico escritorio y yo me senté en un uno de las sillas de enfrente, el sirvió una copa de vino tinto y me la extendió.

Le sonreí – ¿Quieres? – Asentí

El se sirvió otra copa para el y me extendió una de sus manos, siempre hacían eso cuando querían probar algún alimento humano, ese es uno de mis tantos poderes, puedo hacer que los vampiros coman cualquier tipo de comida hecha por la mano de los humanos. Tome su mano que me extendía y la apreté solo deseando dentro de mi que el pudiera gustar de tan maravilloso vino, en este caso, era raro mi poder pero Demetri le encanta poder probar cada día algo nuevo. Y mas si esta hecho de su querida Jane, ósea mi hermanita loca.

El llevo su copa a sus labios y bebió un poco, para después dedicar a observarme.

– ¿Por qué no estas preparada Isabella? –

Arrugue mi frente, no me gusta mi nombre completo y el lo sabia.

–Se que te había dicho que podría con esto – dije moviendo mis manos nerviosamente –Pero en realidad no creo que pueda–

–Ya te alimentaste –Afirmo

Rodee los ojos– Lucas, se fue hace unas horas solo me ayudo una ultima vez –le dije

Lucas, era uno de los guardias de papá el me ayudo a alimentarme después de que mi ultimo consorte encontrara el amor y se fuera con ella.

–Además papá sabes perfectamente que no me refiero a alimentarme…Si no que…no se como lo veré de nuevo…después de todo este tiempo…– mi voz perdió volumen mientras lo decía.

El negó –Se que viniste a mi para vengarte, pero debes de agradecer ese acto de valentía por parte tuyo si no nunca seriamos una familia.

Tenía razón, yo aporte cosas a esta familia, por eso no cazan inocentes, aun cuando sea de los humanos pero, son criminales.

Le sonreí –Vale, aunque nunca es demasiado tarde para vengarme–

El rio –Jamás lo harías–

Asentí –Lo se, pero déjame soñar–

El dejo la copa, ya vacía por cierto y se levanto –Iré a ver que tal va la decoración –

–Ok estaré aquí–le dije

El asintió y se despidió con un beso en mi frente para después salir.

Recargue mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas y me di vueltas en la silla, pronto estaría viéndolo de nuevo, tantos años escondiéndome de ellos, para poder olvidar lo que me hicieron sentir y ahora papá se le ocurre esta según el genial idea de presentarme ante todos como su hija, y yo que vine aquí para vengarme de el, si el no quería que convertir en vampiro pues yo lo haría, aunque Salí defectuosa.

Reí, hasta de vampiro soy patosa.

–De que te ríes loca– dijo entrando Jane.

Le sonreí–De nada tonta–

Ella se sentó a mi lado y se me quedo observando.

–Jane, sabes que papá no me deja leer los pensamientos de nadie–le dije

Ese era otro de mis poderes, como él también podía leer las mentes.

–Sigues castigada– afirmo

Asentí –Si aun no me deja hacer nada–

–Eso te pasa por no pedir permiso–

–Solo fui a bailar– me excuse

Ella rio –Si y llegar a las 8 de la mañana y sin alimentarte en 4 días– me regaño

Rodee los ojos– Tu no empieces también–

Ella me ignoro –Tienes que cuidarte Bella–

Me levante –Como sea, estaré en mi habitación–

No espere su respuesta y corrí a mi cuarto, era de un azul cielo y mi cama era de colchas negras y sabanas blancas enfrente había una tele de plasma y en el buro de lado de mi cama se encontraba algunos libros y mi computadora, me recosté sin taparme con la sabana y me deje llevar por mis pensamientos, pronto lo vería, no sabia como iba actuar, dese juro el piensa que estoy casada y con un montón de hijos a mi lado.

Pero la realidad es diferente. Completamente diferente.

**~L**ittle **H**ope


	3. Chapter 3

_Recordatorio: **Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer . . .  
**_

**BELLA POV**

–Alec... ¿Ya? –

El solo negó y desato el peinado que me hizo. Otra vez.

Me encontraba sentada en frente de mi tocador, mi querido hermano había llegado a mi habitación, con varios vestidos y con sus instrumentos de tortura, después de que él eligió el vestido perfecto, me arrastro y me sentó aquí , eso ya hace horas, y el aun no acaba. ¡Dios! Lleva como siete peinados diferentes y los desata antes de que pudiera reclamarle algo.

– ¡Listo!– exclamo Alec.

Me observe por el reflejo del espejo y rodee los ojos, estaba solo con mi pelo suelto y mis rulos con mas volumen y un broche con una luciérnaga azul, que combinaba con el color de mi vestido, me levante y me observe en el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba a un lado de mi baño personal, el vestido estaba muy escotado de en frente y mi espalda estaba al descubierto, eso sin contar también la abertura que tenia entre mis piernas.

Bufe Ojala esto se acabe pronto le dije

El rodó los ojos – Se les caerá la baba cuando te vean.

– ¿Lo viste?–

Alec me miro y asintió.

– ¿A todos?–

–Si Bella, la duendecillo estaba con expresión ausente– Se río – Nunca sabrán que eres tu.

Sonreí –Es bueno tener mi escudo en todos.

–Ni que lo digas.

Dos leves toques en mi puerta nos interrumpieron, Alec se giro para abrir y yo observe de nuevo mi reflejo, esta era yo, más blanca de lo normal y con mis ojeras tapadas por el ligero maquillaje que Alec me obligo a usar.

–Cariño, ya es hora dijo papá extendiéndome su mano.

La tome y nos dirigimos hacia el gran salón. Era el momento de presentarme como su hija ante todos.

**Edward POV**

Y aquí estaba, desgraciadamente en la fiesta del gran Aro Vulturi, solo estaba aquí para que mi familia me dejara en paz.

El salón donde se celebraría la fiesta, estaba completamente lleno por diferentes clanes de nuestra especie, algunos conocidos como los Denali, o el aquelerre egipcio. Y otros que solo había visto alguna vez en mi existencia, que no recordaba sus nombres. Pero la realidad, es que ni siquiera me importaba recordarlos, solo deseaba que esto acabara y pronto.

"_Edward"_ me llamo Jasper.

Lo mire, estaba sentado en la ultima silla de la mesa rectangular, yo estaba en el medio y enfrente de mi estaba la mesa principal donde se sentarían los Vulturis, siete sillas iguales y un trono en medio, donde era claro que el gran Aro se sentaría, lo único que nos distanciaba era la pista de baile que era rodeada por las demás mesas.

"_Me estas deprimiendo"_

Bufe, y me cruce de brazos. Ellos me trajeron aquí.

"_Hazlo por Esme"_ pidió Alice, que se había percatado del cambio de humor de su esposo.

Asentí, justo cuando uno de los miembros de la guardia, se colocaba en frente de la pista.

Era joven, ya lo había visto antes, cuando años atrás Aro, nos hizo una no muy grata visita para que nos uniéramos Alice y yo a su guardia. Alec, que se parecía a mi hermana por el tamaño, se aclaro la garganta, para de forma extraña para nosotros, llamar la atención de los invitados.

–Señores y señoras –dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia – Jóvenes dirigiéndose al joven público. –Están aquí para ver la nueva adquisición, del gran Aro Vulturi, su nueva joya.

"_El se esta conteniendo de reír"_ pensó Jasper.

Lo mire confundido.

–Su nueva hija, es capaz de matar y destruir todo lo que se le apetezca, es una arma mortal– Alec, empezó a decir pero una copa, que no vi de donde provino se estampo en su cabeza, rompiéndose al instante y cayendo los trozos al suelo de madera.

El se llevo una mano a su frente – ¡Maldita Jane! Que no puedes dejarme hablar.

¿Jane? Pensé. Que hacia su hermana aventándole cosas.

–Tú tienes la culpa, ya presenta a papá, para empezar a bailar. – le reprocho.

–_Acaso ella dijo papá_ susurro Carlisle.

Asentí –_No puedo leer los pensamientos de los dos_

"_Lo mismo te pasaba con Bella ¿Verdad? _Pensó Rosalie.

Gruñí, pero me salio tan fuerte que los dos Vulturi se giraron a verme. Ambos con expresiones confusas, los demás clanes nos miraban confundidos.

Alec, solo me sonrío y se giro a su hermana. –Mira, no es mi culpa que estés castigada.

Jane sonrío maliciosamente y en menos de dos segundos Alec se encontraba retorciéndose del dolor. –Creo que eso demuestra que si la tienes.

Todos los clanes los miraban, con confusión. Un joven de la misma edad que la vampira Vulturi se le acerco, era Demetri.

–Cariño, ya para.

Ella negó –El esta jugando y yo no eh bailado en semanas.

–Nuestro padre se enfadara –

Ella asintió y Alec se levanto en forma de ataque.

–Vamos querida hermana le dijo acechándola.

– ¡Suficiente!– exclamo una autoritaria voz, las dos puertas de una de las esquinas se abrieron de par en par revelando la potente figura de Aro, él cruzo el pequeño pasillo que conducía a la pista y se planto en frente de los de su guardia. –Los dos, si no fuera por que es una fiesta, se irían a su habitación se llevo una mano a su larga cabello y suspiro, antes de comenzar hablar.

–Tu– dijo señalando a Alec –Quiero esto limpio –Y sin mas el pequeño Vulturi desapareció. –Y tu Jane, es la última vez que ocasionas dolor a tu hermano, entendido– Ella asintió justo cuando Alec, regresaba con una pequeña escoba de mano y un recogedor. –Y te disculpas inmediatamente–

Ella bufo –Jane– dijo entre dientes Aro.

–Lo siento – dijo dirigiéndose a Alec que recogía los últimos trozos de vidrio. – ¿Podemos bailar ya?– pregunto sonriéndole extrañamente a Aro.

El solo rodó los ojos – Quiero a los tres, sentados en sus lugares correspondientes. Ahora. –

Demetri solo bufo y tomo a Jane por la cintura, mientras Alec los seguía por detrás para sentarse en su mesa principal. Los demás clanes contando el nuestro, se estaba preguntando por que actuarían de esa forma, y yo podía leer la mente de los demás clanes pero no de los Vulturis.

Aro hizo una seña con su mano, y de nuevo las puertas de donde el entro, se abrieron revelando una persona encapuchada, por una capa negra, que gracias a ella nos era imposible ver su rostro, pero al final de la capa se podía ver una larga cola del vestido color azul y una de sus piernas al descubierto blanca salía proveniente de la seguramente abertura del vestido.

"_Lindo color de vestido"_ pensó Alice.

Ella siempre pensando en moda.

"_Con que ella es la nueva joya"_ pensó Carlisle sonriendo.

Pensamientos como los de él, podía oír por todos los invitados.

La joven encapuchada, se sitúo al lado de Aro, que se encontraba parado en su lugar donde se sentaría, por ver a la joven no me percate, que los demás Vulturis ya se encontraban en su lugar, Demetri, Jane, Alec, la joven encapuchada, Aro, Marco, Dydime y Caius, se encontraban en la gran mesa principal.

**Bella POV**

Me encontraba ya situada en mi lugar, podía verlos desde aquí, se veía diferente, no recordaba que su rostro se viera mas cansado de lo normal, pero aun a si, seguía igual de perfecto como siempre, los demás Cullen y él, pasaba su vista de mi padre a mi, dese juro se estarían preguntando quien era yo.

Papá se aclaro la garganta, mientras estaba segura que mis hermanos junto conmigo, rodaron los ojos.

–Lamento, el pequeño escándalo ocasionado por mi familia se disculpo.

– ¿Familia?– preguntó en voz alta, Benjamin, miembro del aquelerre egipcio.

Papá asintió y prosiguió. –A si es, ellos–dijo señalándonos a todos – Son mi familia, y por eso quiero presentarles a una mas de mis hijas.

–No sabia que tuvieras más, Aro –comentó Carlisle.

–Amigo Carlisle, es un justo que nos acompañes junto con tu familia y si tengo más – le dijo señalando a mis hermanos.

Todos hicieron exclamaciones de asombro.

Carlisle se levanto de su asiento, quedando de pie – El justo es de nosotros – señalo a su familia – ¿Pero quien es esa joven encapuchada? – pregunto interesado.

Mi padre se río, junto con algunos de los miembros de los demás aquelerres.

–Callaos, por favor, esta joven – pidió extendiendo su mano, la cual tome – es mi hija– me dijo un ligero apretón, señal de que tenia que quitarme la capa, solté su mano y desamarre los nudos, así cayendo la capa al suelo –Isabella Vulturi.

– ¡Bella!– escuche que decía Alice.

Me arme de valor y los mire, todos los Cullen se mostraban sorprendidos y él solo estaba confundido, y me veía como si fuera un fantasma. Papá me apretó mi mano, que ni cuenta me di que la había tomado y sonreí, mirando a los demás aquelerres, que se encontraban de pie ahora.

Maggie, del aquelerre irlandés, se aproximo a nuestra mesa y me saludo cortes mente, poco a poco todos venían a decirme algunos cuantos saludos amables y se retiraban para volver a su mesa, los Denali también, junto para mi desgracia Tanya, realmente esa chica me caía mal. Y para mi mala suerte solo faltaban los Cullen y otros más que se venían acercando a saludarme.

**Edward POV**

¿Que hacia mi Bella convertida? Y peor ¿Que hacia siendo una Vulturi?

Ella debería de estar muerta. ¡Demonios! Por que pienso eso.

–Edward, es hora nos toca – dijo mi madre sacándome de mis pensamientos.

–Ella esta viva– susurre.

Rose se río –Mira nomás, hasta que te das cuenta.

Le volví a gruñir – Eddie ya deja de atormentarte – pidió Emmet.

–Chicos, vamos a saludarla– dijo mi padre levantándose, uno por uno se fue levantado, yo fui el ultimo y eso por que Jasper se acerco y me levanto, iba de tras de ellos caminando hacia ella, que se encontraba saludando al aquelerre Rumano.

"_Tranquilo hermano"_ pidió Jasper, mandandome una ola de calma, sentía que en cualquier momento me derrumbaría, tantos años y ella aquí.

–Aro, que sorpresa – saludo Carlisle.

El asintió –Sabia que les gustaría –

Bella bufo –No soy un objeto- dijo pasando su mirada por cada miembro de mi familia para enfocarla luego en Aro.

–Lo se– le dijo.

– ¡Bella!– exclamo Alice, empujando a papá y alzándose de puntitas y abranzadola por sobre la mesa.

Bella le correspondió el abrazo pero distante. Por no decirlo frío.

–Gusto en verte Alice.

Alice deshizo el abrazo –Te extrañamos mucho- le dijo

Bella asintió y tomo su mano –Yo también.

El resto de mi familia la saludo, Rosalie para mi sorpresa la abrazo y le dijo igual que la extrañaba, Bella les tomaba la mano y les sonreía. La mire mientras saludaba, se veía igual, solo que era ya una de nosotros, me pregunto que paso.

"_Salúdala"_ pidió Esme.

Asentí y trate de que mi voz no sonara quebrada – Hola Bella.

Ella extendió su mano, la cual tome y la misma corriente de años atrás, surgió ocasionando un estrecimiento en ambos –Hola, Edward- me sonrío. Pero esa sonrisa no le llego a los ojos.

Deshice el saludo y me sitúe a lado de mi padre –Tienes una linda familia – le dijo Esme.

Aro sonrío –Yo la cree – dijo orgulloso.

Alec se levanto –Papá, puedes empezar – pidió

El asintió –Por favor amigos, tomen asiento

Nosotros asentimos y nos dirigimos a nuestros asientos, yo veía mi mano aun sentía que me ardía por tocarla.

**Bella POV**

En el momento en que nuestras manos, se tocaron sentí como si fuera siendo humana, esa corriente que me atravesaba cada vez que el me tocaba en alguna parte de mi cuerpo. Sin poder evitarlo acaricie mi mano.

–Cariño, ¿Estas bien?–

Asentí. Y deje de observar mi mano, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Papá solo se encogió de hombros y tomo su copa y un cuchillo de la mesa, golpeando suavemente sin romperla para que produciera sonido. Todos los clanes miraron en nuestra dirección.

– Espero disfruten su primera comida como vampiros – todos lo miraron con confusión, el se explico – Mi hija Isabella, puede hacer que gustemos de la comida de los humanos, esta noche les traerán a sus mesas platillos italianos, ya que es el favorito de la familia y quisieran que ustedes lo probaran.

– ¡Genial! Comeremos comida humana – Grito Emmet interrumpiendo a papá.

Esme lo reprendió.

–Lo siento amigo – se disculpo Carlisle. Papá negó y asintió entendiendo.

–Podrán comer, y gustar de la comida de los humanos por que mi hija los toco, ese es uno de sus poderes – volvió a explicar.

– ¡Disfruten la comida!– dijo Dydime.

**EDWARD POV**

Todos asentimos y se abrieron las puertas, miembros de su guardia venían con carritos con la comida, nos pusieron a cada quien un platillo y todos empezaron a probarlo, mi familia probo y comentaba lo rico que estaba, me gire para observar a los Vulturis y se encontraban riendo y comiendo, ella se encontraba enrollando el spaghetti en su tenedor para dirigirlo a su boca, hizo una expresión de gloria y cerro los ojos, para luego enfocarlos en mi, me miro, no supe que pensaba, sus ojos ya no me eran tan expresivos como antes, ella me sonrío, pero como la vez anterior esa sonrisa no era del todo grata.

Suspire y desvíe mi vista a mi plato, que seguía intacto, lo aparte dando a entender que no comería y me dedique a jugar con el mantel que adornaba la mesa, no sabia por que me sentía así, extraño, como si no perteneciera aquí, ella tenia ya una familia, por lo que veo me había olvidado y se le veía completamente feliz, dese juro le molesta mi presencia, mañana mismo pediría que acabaran con mi existencia. Ya que la razón por la que estoy vivo, me olvido.

– ¡No!– exclamo Alice de repente. Me golpee mentalmente. Ella lo había visto.

Todos los clanes se giraron a nuestra mesa contando los Vulturis.

Aro se encontraba en un abrir y cerrar los ojos, frente a nuestra mesa.

– ¿Que sucede?– preguntó ¿Preocupado?

Alice solo se mantenía ausente. Varias imágenes de como acabar con mi existencia pasaban por su mente. –No lo hagas – suplico

–Alice, hija estas bien- le dijo Carlisle que ya se encontraba a su lado.

– ¿Hacer que?– volvió a preguntar Aro.

Alice salio de sus visiones y enfoco su mirada en mi.

–Hija- la llamo papá.

–Amor- dijo Jasper sosteniéndola – ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó acariciando su espalda.

–Edward – susurro

Todos se giraron a verme. – ¿Qué viste Alice?– pregunto Aro.

Ella solo extendió su mano, no queriendo hablar, el la tomo y las mismas imágenes que vi antes pasaron por la mente de Alice, pero seguía sin poder ver la de Aro.

–Oh, ya veo.

–Aro, que sucede, ¿Edward?- pregunto Carlisle

Aro negó sonriendo –No se preocupen, eso no pasara- Alice lo miro confundida. –Edward, olvida esas imágenes. Nunca pasara –dijo para irse de nuevo a su mesa.

Alice no sabía sin creerle o no, quiso ver de nuevo mi futuro, pero estaba borroso.

–OK, le creeré – dijo tratando de sonreír.

Todos los vampiros se mostraron confundidos, pero siguieron en lo suyo después de un rato, yo no sabía que pensar, que haría Aro para borrar mi futuro, aun cuando ya tome una decisión.

**Bella POV**

No puedo creerlo. Simplemente me niego a creerlo, el por que quería matarse.

–Hija llamo papá

Lo mire –Sabes, por que cambia su futuro.

Asentí –Solo espero que el no sea.

–Aun no lo sabemos – dijo sonriendo.

–Papá– le hablo Jane – ¿Podemos iniciar el baile?– pregunto

El asintió y se levanto nuevamente para llamar la atención de sus invitados –Mis hijos, están un poco impacientes por bailar, así que disfruten su velada– dijo para hacerle una señal al DJ.

Demetri y Jane se levantaron y abrieron el baile, empezando con una música tranquila.

–Vamos a bailar hermanita– medijo Alec extendiéndome su mano.

Yo solo asentí y nos dirigimos a la pista, poco a poco se fue llenando de parejas. Como unas cuantas canciones después, mi padre me pidió una pieza, la cual acepte.

– ¿Te diviertes?– pregunto

Asentí y recosté mi cabeza en su pecho. –Hija, hay gente que quiere bailar contigo.

Me pare en seco, – ¿Quien?–

El me paso sus manos de nuevo por mi cintura y siguió el ritmo de la música. –Los Cullen.

–Ohm.

–Me pidieron permiso para bailar con voz –

–De acuerdo.

El me giro en una pequeña vuelta – ¿Si?–

Asentí nuevamente –OK, diles que si acepto.

El asintió e hizo un gesto con su cabeza, de pronto, Carlisle Cullen me extendía una mano para bailar con el, la tome, mientras papá tomaba la cintura de Esme y se giraban para bailar por la pista.

Carlisle paso sus manos por mi cintura – ¿Debería ponerme celoso?– pregunto ocasionando que riera.

–No– conteste entre risas.

–Te hemos extrañado Bella– me dijo

Asentí –Yo también los extrañe, Carlisle.

–Pensamos...pensamos que estabas...muerta –susurro

Lo mire –Pues se podría decirlo

–Nunca pensamos esto– dijo señalándome

–Lo se.

–Mi familia, quiere saber si podrías hablar con ellos, cuando todo esto acabe.

Le iba contestar pero la pieza de la canción, se acabo y alguien mas pidió otra pieza.

–A todos nos gustaría hablar contigo– dijo Rosalie junto con Emmet que la sostenía por la cintura,

Asentí –Cuando acabe – le asegure.

Carlisle asintió y tomo la cintura de su hija llevándosela.

– ¿Me permites esta pieza?– pregunto Emmet haciendo una reverencia.

Me reí – Claro caballero.

El me tomo de la cintura y bailamos mientras me preguntaba que había hecho en todo este tiempo, algunas le dije que le iba decir junto con su familia, y otras como de por que mi familia era extraña, se las respondía con que ellos también eran extraños.

– ¡Bella!– exclamo Alice. –Vamos Emmet que le toca a Jazz bailar con ella.

El solo asintió y se despidió con otra reverencia.

–Hola Bella– dijo Jasper. Tomando un poco inseguro mi cintura.

Le sonreí – ¿Que haz hecho?– le pregunte

Jasper negó sonriendo y me dio una vuelta –Quisiera...quisiera disculparme.

Lo mire y el continuo –Sabes...que no fue mi intenciòn...– negué y lo interrumpí

–Es pasado, Jasper y quiero que se quede en el pasado, no hace falta recordarlo –

El asintió –Solo que.

–Es pasado – le recordé

El asintió de nuevo pero derrotado. –OK– la pieza llegaba a su fin y me sonrío.

–Alguien se pregunta si aceptas bailar con él.

Sabía a quien se refería. – ¿Aceptas?– dijo girándome de nuevo.

Asentí –De acuerdo.

El sonrío –Entonces lo llamare dijo cuando la pieza llegaba a su fin.

–Eso no sera necesario- dijo esa voz aterciopelada.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Recordatorio_**_: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer ..._

**_Escuchen la canción:_**

"**_Sway"_**

**_De_**

**_Michael Buble_**

–_Eso no será necesario._ –_ dijo esa voz aterciopelada._

–Bella. – dijo de la manera mas normal, mientras estrechaba mi cintura y me apegaba a su muy bien formado cuerpo.

–Edward. – dije rezando por que mi voz sonara firme y segura.

Observe a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que mi familia estaba atenta a cada movimiento que hacia, Alec me hizo una seña con su mano y Jane solo levanto el pulgar hacia arriba.

Reí sin poder evitarlo. Edward me miro frunciendo el seño.

– ¿Estas bien?– pregunto.

"No Edward, solo busco cualquier pretexto para aligerar el ambiente." pensé.

Asentí. –Si solo que mi familia esta loca.

–Nunca imagine que los Vulturis cambiaran tanto.

–Es difícil de aceptar.

–Lo es. – dijo mientras me hacia girar.

Como si fuera de un apagón el ambiente se volvió tenso. Edward me hacia girar cada vez que lo requería la lenta canciòn, las letras llegaban a su fin y él me giro una vez mas pero tan lento, que al momento de concluirla lo hizo tan cerca que su respiración me golpeo.

Pero la canción no acabo.

Siguió como si se tratara de un tango, volvió con un ritmo más seductor. Sabia que esto era obra de las manos de mi querido hermano Alec.

–Creo que la música no quiere acabar.– comento él.

Lo mire. El no me observaba.

–Entonces. – dije tratando de soltarme pero el me apretó mas contra el. – ¿Quiéres soltarme?– pregunte. Acaso el no quería al principio acabar, tan desagradable le resulta tenerme cerca.

"Por que crees que te abandono" escuche a mi imaginativa conciencia.

–No. Pedí una canción y eso obtendré.

La canción requería estar muy pero muy cerca de el, me apreté mas a su cuerpo y baje un poco lento por todo su cuerpo, sin perder el contacto visual, al subir nuevamente lo sentí, una tonta sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro.

El me deseaba.

Patéticamente mi mente empezó a imaginarnos, ambos los dos, desnudos, mientras nos entregábamos el uno al otro.

Error.

No debía pensar en eso, no debía ni podía.

Con cada movimiento de nuestros cuerpos, cada caricia que el me daba, cada vuelta que me hacia girar y pegarme a su cuerpo. Mi cuerpo se estremecía, recordando cuando antes, un simple roce me hacia temblar y ahora esto no se compara con nada.

–Tú eres la razón por que no puedo escuchar los pensamientos del resto ¿Verdad?– pregunto aun cuando la respuesta era obvia.

Asentí. –Mi escudo los protege.

–Siempre supe que eras especial. – dijo susurrando en mi oído.

No dije nada. Simplemente me mantuve callada.

–Eres mucho más hermosa...de cuando eras humana. – dijo mientras me hacia girar.

Cerré los ojos mientras giraba, quería gritarle que se callara, como puede decirme tales cosas, que no fue suficiente con abandonarme.

–Eres feliz cierto. – dijo cuando la música llegaba a su fin.

Asentí y sin mas me encamine hacia la mesa de mi familia.

**Edward POV**

Ella lo era.

La manera tan natural en la que actuaba, las sonrisas sinceras que les regalaba a los demás. Pero a mi nada. Solo una mueca sin más.

Como si fuera un extraño.

La observe marchar através de los pensamientos que se mantenían atentos hacia la nueva integrante de los Vulturis, con pasos cautelosos me dirigí a la mesa, me senté en el asiento de antes y observe al rededor.

Instantáneamente mi mirada se fue hasta ella.

Ella, mi querida Bella, se encontraba sentada al lado de su papá, riendo y hablando muy alegremente.

"Pareces un acosador" pensó Jasper.

Lo mire y me encogí de hombros.

La noche transcurrió sin mas, no volví a bailar con ella, solo la veía girar en manos que no eran las mías. Stefan del aquelerre rumano, se encontraba tocándola. El como otros estuvieron pasando sus manos por el cuerpo de mi Bella. En dos ocasiones quise levantarme e ir tras ella, pero no.

Yo no era nadie.

Aro se levanto y golpeteo nuevamente su copa para llamar la atención de sus invitados. Mi Bella solo se río junto a Alec que ya se encontraba a su lado.

Un chiste privado, supuse.

–Es un honor que hayan venido desde muy lejos a esta fiesta. Pero mis queridos hijos Alec y Bella, necesitan ir a descansar.

Todos lo miramos sin entender.

Nosotros no nos cansamos ni nada de eso.

Aro sonrío. – Mi hija puede cansarse es prácticamente una humana. Además Alec velara sus sueños. – dijo mientras ella y Alec se levantaba y se ponían en medio de la pista junto con Aro.

–Gracias por venir, espero se hayan divertido. – dijo mi Bella haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Seguida por Alec.

El resto de los aquelerres hicimos una inclinación y la vimos perderse por donde entro.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Recordatorio**: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer . . .  
_

**Bella POV**

-Ya puedes respirar hermanita.

Lo hice. Aunque no lo necesitaba. Exhale un par de bocanadas de aire y trate de tranquilizarme,

¿Como es posible que aguante tanto tiempo? Sentía que en cualquier momento, iba a caer. Y el. ¡Demonios! Se veía tan extraño. No parecía el mismo. Claro que no era el mismo. Algo había dentro de el, no se si era la culpa que lo carcomía al verme como el. Como alguien de su misma especie. O el desprecio que de seguro sintió al verme nuevamente.

Sentí mi cuerpo ponerse débil e increíblemente me deje caer.

-¡Cuidado, Bella! - exclamo sosteniéndome entre sus brazos.

Asentí mientras me esforzaba por ponerme de pie por mi misma.

Alec me ayudo a sentarme en el borde de mi cama y me miro impaciente.

Respire una vez más y desvíe la mirada. -Necesito dormir. - dije al sentir como las pocas energías que me quedaban se empezaban a desvanecer de mi ahora debilitado cuerpo.

El chasqueo la lengua. -Tendrás que alimentarte ante de lo previsto.

Me encogí de hombros. Ya lo suponía.

-¿Quieres que le diga a papá? - pregunto preocupado.

Negué varias veces antes de inhalar profundamente -aunque no necesitaba -aire.

-No...No por favor...- suplique.

Alec suspiro. -Sabes que el será Bella. - me recordó.

Lo sabía. Su futuro cambio por mí. Si no fuera por ser "mi consorte", él hubiera decidido morir.

-No te preocupes Bells, estoy contigo.- me reconforto situándose a mi lado y abrazándome.

-Lo se. - dije mientras suspiraba y le correspondía el abrazo.

**Edward POV**

Hace tres horas, 53 minutos y 34 segundos.

Casi cuatro horas desde que ella cruzo esas puertas. Todo este tiempo esperando a que su presencia vuelva a inundar todo el salón.

Pero mis suplicas...no fueron escuchadas.

-Nuevamente muchas gracias por asistir. Espero que me alegren con su presencia algún otro día. -Aro se encontraba despidiéndose de algunos aquelarres que iban a el para anunciarles que se marchaban.

En el gran salón, solo quedamos pocos aquelarres: el rumano, el Denali y algunos nómadas como el norteamericano.

-Familia. - Carlisle llegó con nosotros y se sentó.

Para el era como estar en una juguetería, ya que varios de sus amigos asistieron al dichoso evento de Aro. Y por lo tanto todo el tiempo se encontraba hablando con alguien.

-Mi amigo Aro me pidió que nos hospedáramos.

Todos lo miramos. El prosiguió. -¿Acepto? - pregunto.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Claro que deben de aceptar. -anuncio Aro llegando a nuestra mesa. -Me harían un gran honor que se hospedaran aquí.

Carlisle sonrío. -Entonces aceptamos.

Aro junto sus palmas y nos sonrío -algo rara su sonrisa-.

De un momento a otro Jane se encontraba al lado de el. -Padre, necesitamos apresurar las cosas.

¿Apresurar las cosas? ¿De que hablaba?

Aro la miro confundido. -¿Por qué?

Ella bufo. -Bella agoto demasiadas energías por hacer comer a todos.

¿Energías? ¿Mi Bella? ¡Demonios! ¿Que sucede? Sentí una enorme confusión dentro de mí, para después sentir una gran calma. Jasper.

-¿¡Que! - pregunto Dydime llegando al otro lado de el.

-Te dije que no lo hicieras. Pero ¿Cuando me haces caso? Nunca. ¡Por dios Aro! Ella no es normal y tu.- Dydime tomo aire- que no lo necesitaba- y prosiguió. -Tú haces que gaste las pocas energías que le quedan. -concluyo dejándonos a toda mi familia y a mi atónitos.

Nunca habíamos visto que alguien se le enfrentara a el de esa manera.

Los pensamientos de mi familia eran una confusión. Y yo solo me preguntaba ¿Que tenia ella?

-Se había alimentado ayer. - le dijo como tratándola de calmarla.

Y parece que funciono. -¿Ayer? Entonces ¿Como es posible?

-No lo se.

-¡Hello! -Jane hablo en ingles y movió sus manos en señal de requerir atención. Todos la miramos. Más ella solo miraba a Aro. -¿Puedo proseguir? - Aro asintió y ella soltó un suspiro. - Bien, ¿Apresuras las cosas? - pregunto mirándolo.

El abrió la boca para responder. -Claro que lo ara. -se le adelanto Dydime.

-Bien, iré a calmar a Alec.

Aro asintió y vio como se perdía Jane.

Después se giro a nosotros y pasaba su mirada deteniéndose un rato en cada uno de nosotros.

Se aclaro la garganta y dio unos pasos atrás. -Amigos.- llamo la atención de todos.

Los demás aquelarres lo observaron. -Pueden juntarse por favor. -pidió dejándonos a todos atónitos.

Los aquelarres se juntaron algo cautelosos y se pusieron a un lado de nosotros, que ya nos encontrábamos de pie frente a nuestra mesa.

-Les tengo un favor que pedirles. -anuncio.

Si antes dije que nos dejo atónitos, ahora si que estábamos sumamente sorprendidos.

De cuando acá, el gran Aro pedía favores y usaba el "por favor". ¿Será caso que nos matara? Lo se. Estoy diciendo puras incoherencias.

Carlisle se adelanto un paso, para así poder sobresalir de los demás aquelarres. -¿Tienes algún problema con algún neófito? - pregunto.

El negó. -Mi gran amigo Carlisle, esta vez no, ya quisiera que fuera algo así, pero. -pauso por un momento viendo a Dydime. -Se trata algo más personal.

-¿Personal? -pregunto Stefan, miembro del aquelarre rumano.

Aro sonrío. -Así es, y me...

-Es mejor que tomemos asiento. -sugirió Dydime.

Aro para nuestra sorpresa, la miro incrédulo. -¿Por?

Ella se encogió de hombros. -No les contaras todo, mientras estoy aquí de pie.

-Entonces. -dijo Aro señalando una puerta. Dándole a entender que se saliera.

Ella lo miro desafiante. -O nos vamos a la sala o trae sillas. - dijo ¿amenazándolo?

Aro solo se encogió de hombros mientras rodaba los ojos. -Acompáñenme. -anuncio dándose la vuelta, para ser seguido por su "familia".

Los demás los seguimos en silencio, solo que yo escuchaba como mi familia y el resto se preguntaba.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

Jamás, en serio, jamás habíamos visto actuar así al líder de los Vulturis. Era algo insólito.

Nos dirigió al pasillo de por donde entramos, y en vez de volver hacia la dirección de la puerta, el tomo el camino derecho, lo cruzamos encontrándonos unas escaleras en forma de "L" al final del pasillo, otro pasillo se extendía enfrente de ellas.

Pensé al igual que otros que íbamos a subirlas. Pero el se encamino por el pasillo nuevo pasillo, al final de este estaba la que supuse era la puerta principal, ya que la decoración era algo llamativa.

Mientras caminamos divise tres puertas, al igual que las del gran salón, estas eran dobles. Cruzamos la primera puerta y observe que estaba entre abierta, por la pequeña rendija que se veía, divise un escritorio. Puede que sea su despacho.

Aro caminaba a paso humano y se detuvo en medio del pasillo, a su lado izquierdo había un salón de ¿juegos? Y al otro lado estaba la sala.

-Súper, tiene mesa de billar. -comentó Emmet acercándose al salón de juegos pero deteniéndose en el marco.

Rodee los ojos.

-¡Emmet!- le reprendió Esme al ver que el iba a cruzarlo.

Aro río para nuestra sorpresa. -No se preocupe, luego jugaras. -le dijo a Emmet. -Pasen por favor y siéntense mientras voy por algo. -pidió señalando la sala.

El resto asentimos, seguí a mi familia que se dirigía a la sala.

**~En la habitación de Bella~**

Toc...Toc...

-Shh.- Alec susurro.

Jane asomo su cabeza por la puerta, seguida por Dimitri. Ambos vieron como Alec se encontraba acariciando el pelo de Bella, la cual yacía dormida.

Ellos se adentraron y se situaron al lado de ellos, Alec se encontraba medio acostado recargado sobre la pared de la cama y Jane y Dimitri se sentaron en el poco espacio que Alec les permitía.

-Papá ya va anunciar. -dijo señalando a Bella.

Alec dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio viendo a ella dormir. -Ya era hora.

Jane llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla de Bella, la cual se encontraba de lado con su cabeza reposada en el pecho de su hermano. -¿Esta muy mal?

El negó. -Solo débil. Pero puede estar de pie.

Ella asintió.

-Pobre, verlos si le causo una gran sorpresa. -dijo Dimitri viéndola.

Los hermanos gemelos asintieron, ambos dejando un suspiro salir.

-¿Iras?- le pregunto Jane después de un rato.

Alec asintió.

-Vamos entonces. - dijo Dimitri levantándose.

El volvió asentir mientras acomodaba -con cuidado de no despertarla- a Bella.

**Edward POV**

-Que extraño. -dijo Rosalie mirando hacia el pasillo.

Asentí mientras observaba a los demás. El aquelarre rumano -Stefan y Vladimir- se encontraban uno a cada lado de la chimenea de pie y recargados sobre los muros de ella. El aquelarre norteamericanos -Randall, Peter y Charlotte- el primero se encontraba de pie al lado de donde estaban los otros dos sentados, en el sillón de dos personas, situado al derecho de mi familia y de espaldas a la puerta de por donde entramos. Y mi familia, se encontraba en el sillón para tres personas -Alice, Rose y Esme- que estaba en el medio, con ellas sentadas sobre el, y cada uno de sus parejas atrás de ellas, yo estaba sentado en el respaldo del sillón al lado de Esme.

-Muy extraño.- le siguió Charlotte.

Todos asentimos.

-Hola nuevamente. -Dydime entro con el resto de los Vulturis menos Aro.

Ellos se sentaron en el sillón que quedaba, ya que eran tres, en forma de "U" y en medio reposada una mesa de vidrio con un raro centro de mesa. Era de un color plata y con esferas azules, a simple vista parecía un árbol, pero sus contantes líneas circulares, le daban una extraña figura.

Los Vulturis se sentaron, Jane en una esquina, Dydime en otra, dejando el centro solo, con Marco atrás de Dydime, Alec atrás del lugar vacío y Dimitri atrás de Jane.

-Lamento la tardanza.- dijo entrando Aro con un sobre -color amarillo- en las manos. Se sentó en el lugar vacío en medio de su familia. -¿Tú que haces aquí? - le pregunto a Alec.

El solo se encogió de hombros. -Si quieres me voy. -ofreció haciéndose el dolido.

-Deberías de cuidar a Bella.

Alec negó. -Quiero ver esto.

-Es verdad papá, Bella esta muy dormida. -dijo Jane remarcando el muy.

-Por eso mismo. - les dijo Aro.

-Tú tienes la culpa. - le dijo Dydime recargándose mas en el sofá.

Aro la miro. -¿Yo?

-Si tu. Por tu culpa Bella esta así.

-Ey.- exclamo Cayo. -Nadie tiene la culpa.

-Es cierto, dejen de pelear. -dijo Marco

Dydime solo centro su mirada en el fuego que yacía en la chimenea y Aro solo sonrío.

-Bien, retomando el tema anterior.- dijo mirándonos. -Primero les debo explicar todo desde el principio, para después tomen una decisión por si quieren ayudarme. -explico.

Todos asentimos en silencio.

El suspiro antes de hablar.

-Como se han dado cuenta mi hija Isabella tiene ciertos dones especiales. -¿eso quiere decir que hay mas? Me pregunte. El siguió hablando. -Por lo tanto uno de sus dones, es la especialidad humana, y aun no tengo ninguna explicación acertada de la condición que posee mi hija, pero cuando fue convertida, ella no pudo alimentarse. - ¿como que no podía? -Ella siempre quiso seguir la dieta vegetariana, inspirada en ustedes. -nos señalo a nosotros. -Pero cuando mis hijos la acompañaron a cazar, no pudo. Ella se alimenta de una manera diferente a la de nosotros.

-¿Diferente? - pregunto Emmet para luego estallar en carcajadas. -Si que sigue siendo extraña.

-¡Emmet!- le reprendió Esme.

Una risa gruesa se escucho. Aro se encontraba riendo junto con su familia.

-Lo siento. -se disculpo Emmet.

Rodee los ojos. Demasiado tarde.

-No te preocupes. -aclaro Aro.

-Es cierto lo que dices, mi hermanita es un poco rara. -dijo Alec para nuestra sorpresa.

Jane se río. -Cierto. Pero ¿Un poco?

-Yo diría que demasiado. - contesto Dimitri.

-¡Suficiente! Dejen de burlarse. - Aro los miraba con reproche. -¿Que les dije de burlarse a espaldas de la gente?

-Lo siento. -dijeron al unísono agachando un poco la cabeza.

Aro solo se giro hacia nosotros y continúo. - La manera de que se alimenta es un poco extraña.

Alec y Jane soltaron un bufido.

El les mando una mirada de advertencia. -Ella tiene que alimentarse mediante un humano. -mi familia dejo escapar un quejido, sabia que les dolía, nunca imaginamos que ella se alimentara de uno.

-Pero se negó hacerlo por ustedes.- aclaro. -Lo malo es que si no lo hacia iba a morir y la tuvimos que ayudar a alimentarse aunque se rehusaba. -dijo haciendo una mueca. -Pero gracias a eso comprendimos como se tenía que alimentar.

-Y vaya manera eh. -exclamo soltando un silbido Dimitri.

-Otro comentario. Y estarán castigados por el resto del año. -les dijo Aro.

-¿Todo el año? - pregunto Alec ganándose otra mirada de advertencia por parte de Aro. -Vale, me callo.

Aro suspiro. -Como decía su manera de alimentar es algo extraña, pero es la primera vez que veo algo así.- comento. -La manera de que se alimenta. -dijo removiéndose incomodo sobre su asiento.

-La manera en que se alimenta.- repitió sus mismas palabras. ¿Tan malo era?

-¡Demonios padre! - exclamo Jane. -¡Ya diles!

-¡JANE!- le grito. Ella tembló y desvío la mirada a su regazo. -Estas castigada.

-No...No. -empezó a suplicar viéndolo como Alice mira a Carlisle.

El arqueo una ceja y suspiro derrotado. –Esta bien solo ca.-se paro abruptamente. -Solo guarda silencio.

Ella asintió y se dedico a jugar con sus manos, solo que una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Aro la miro y rodó los ojos.

-Mi hija se alimenta vía sexual. -dijo después de un rato de silencio.

-¿¡Qué! -exclamo solo mi familia al unísono. Los demás nos miraron sorprendidos.

-Es difícil de explicar pero tratare. -nos dijo. -Ella solo se puede alimentar mediante las relaciones.

Dydime lo interrumpió. -No precisamente así. Si no que es tanta. -movió sus manos sin saber como explicarlo. -Creo que lo llamaríamos ¿Pasión? ¿Adrenalina?

-Algo así pero todo un conjunto de sensaciones. -razono Marco. -Ella cuando se alimenta crea tantas emociones que logra transmitirlas.

-¿Como Jasper? - pregunto Rose.

Marco asintió. -Así es. Pero como decía mi esposa, ella se alimenta de eso solo por que transmite sus emociones, pero también, se puede alimentar sin eso.

-Pero es muy difícil. -dijo Cayo. - Es como si tuvieran una fuerza superior ella y del que se alimenta.

-Esperen. -dijo Carlisle. -¿Ella se alimenta así o no? -pregunto confundido.

Aro suspiro. -Lo siento. Creo que los estamos confundiendo.

-Si. -dijeron casi todos.

El prosiguió. -Mi hija se puede alimentar de otro modo pero es muy difícil. Ella tiene que beber de un humano o vampiro. Pero como ella se rehúsa a beber sangre humana, prefirió alimentarse de un vampiro.

Alec hizo una mueca. Dimitri al verlo río.

-¿De que te ríes? -pregunto Jane.

El se calmo. -Creo que alguien esta recordando. -se ¿burlo?

-Oh cállate. -exclamo Alec cerrando los ojos.

-Y ese vampiro fue Alec. -dijo Marco mirándolo. -Pero no se pudo controlar ni el, ni ella.

Todos lo miramos confusos.

-El bebió sangre de animal y ayudo alimentarla. Pero como ella transmitió sus emociones, se dejaron llevar. -dijo soltando una carcajada.

Era raro verlo el reír.

-Cuando hablas de "dejarse llevar" te refieres a...

Aro hizo una mueca. -Si, ellos tuvieron relaciones.

-Oh por dios. -Exclamo Rose junto con Alice.

-¡Cállate! - pidió Alec mirando a Marco que se continuaba riendo. -Tu también. -pidió mirando esta vez a Dimitri. -Papi. -suplico.

-Hermanos por favor. - dijo Aro.

-Vale, campanita.- dijo calmándose Dimitri.

-¿Campanita?-Escuche como reía Emmet, ni quise mirarlo.

-Emmet Cullen. - lo reprendió de nuevo Esme.

El se controlo.

-No me digas campanita. -le dijo Alec.

-Si no te hubieras disfrazado no te diría. -dijo aun riéndose Dimitri

-¡Papá! -Alec coloco sus manos en los hombros de Aro. -Diles que se calme.

-Dimitri contrólate.

-Ok. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Alec no le gustan las mujeres. -aclaro Dydime por si alguien tenia alguna duda supongo.

Alec hizo una mueca. -Aunque me gustaran. Nunca lo haría con Bella.

Todos soltamos exclamaciones de asombro.

-¿Entendieron la condición de mi hija? - pregunto mirándonos.

Asentimos en silencio.

-Entonces. -El inhalo aire- sigo pensando que no se porque lo hacen, si no lo necesitan- y nos miro a cada uno. -Necesito que sea alguno de ustedes su consorte.

-Y eso ¿Es? -pregunto al no comprender Charlotte.

-Un consorte es quien ayuda alimentarla. -explico Emmet. -¡Oye! Yo no lo are. -dijo Emmet mirándolo incrédulo.

Aro río. -Es claro que los que están en pareja no lo harán.

-Espera. -pedí.

Ellos me miraron. "Si las miradas matasen" pensé al ver como me miraba Alec y Jane.

-No puedes hacer que todos la alimenten. -dije al comprender la situación e imaginándome como ellos iban a... ¡Demonios! No puede pasar eso. No debería.

-Oh no claro que no. -dijo Aro. -Como son varios solteros. -explico el. -Tendrán que participar en una especie de concurso.

-¿Concurso? -pregunto Dimitri. -How papito me hiciste caso. -dijo empujando a Alec ocasionando que golpeara a Marco y abrazando a Aro.

Aro bufo. -Solo lo hago por que cumplirás años ¿Entendiste?

-Gracias...Gracias...Iré por la lista.- dijo desapareciendo.

Jane río. -No puedo creer que lo harás.

-Bella no me dijo a quien quería. -sentí mi corazón encogerse, veo que no le agrada mi presencia. -Por eso acepto. El que sea el ganador será el digno de ser el consorte de mi hija. -dijo observándonos y deteniéndose en mi un momento.

-Aro. -lo llamo Dydime. -¿Qué es eso del concurso? -pregunto mirándolo.

-Este...-titubeo. -Pues un concurso. -dijo como si fuera lo obvio.

Creo que todos rodamos los ojos a su increíble explicación.

-Aquí esta. -dijo entrando Dimitri con una hoja muy arrugada. -Ten. -se la extendió.

Aro lo tomo. -Bien, ¿Quieren hacerlo? -pregunto mirándonos a todos para detenerse en Stefan.

Stefan asintió. -Me encantaría ayudar.

"Espero que sea buena idea" pensó el.

-¿Vladimir? - le pregunto al otro miembro del aquelarre rumano.

El asintió. "Será bueno una competencia" pensó.

Bufe, mientras desviaba la mirada al fuego. Ya que ellos centraron su mirada en mí. No es cobardía. Solo que no quisiera explicar sus pensamientos a los demás.

-¿Randall?- le pregunto.

El miro a Peter y luego a Charlotte. -¿Puedo? -pregunto mirándolos.

Charlotte asintió sonriéndole "maternalmente" y Peter río. -Adelante.

Randall asintió.

Aro sonrío mientras posaba su mirada en mí.

-Y por ultimo ¿Edward? -pregunto mirándome sonriéndome.

Creo que no hace pensarlo. ¿Verdad? Nunca dejaría que alguien más que yo, tocara a Bella.

"Si dices que no, te mato" pensó Rose.

La mire.

"Es en serio" pensó retando mi mirada.

La desvíe mientras observaba a Aro.

"Hazlo hermanito" me llegaron los pensamientos de Alice y Jasper.

Esme y Carlisle solo pensaron que pensara en mí.

"Eddie mas te vale hacerlo" pensó Emmet chocando sus puños en su mente.

-Lo are. -dije mientras veía como la sonrisa de casi todos los Vulturis se extendía.

Solo esperaba que esto saliera bien. Con Bella.

_**N/A:. . . . . . . . . . .  
**_


	6. Chapter 6 Nuevo Capitulo

**Recordatorio: **_Los personajes de esta saga pertenecen a Meyer y la trama es mía aun si te parece patetica._

_**Hagan sus apuestas **_

_**Y**_

_**Que gane el mejor**_

_**Bella POV**_

-Buenos dias. -anuncie entrando a la sala.

Observe a cada vampiro que se encontraba dentro, rapidamente me fui a sentar con mi familia.

En el sillón de en frente se encontraban las mujeres del clan de los Cullen sentadas, con sus parejas atras respectivamente, él estaba sentado sobre el posabrazos del sillón. En el sillon del medio estaban el aquelerre de los norteamericanos -Charlotte, Peter y Randall- atras de ellos se encontraban el aquelerre rumano de pie. Y en el último sillón que queda en frente de los Cullen, se encontraba a un lado mio, sentada, Jane y en el otro Alec. Atras de nosotros estaban el resto de mi familia de pie. Excepto mi tia.

-¿Dondé esta mi tia? - pregunte rompiendo el silencio.

Alec se encogio de hombros. -Solo salio.

-Cierto. ¿Dondé esta mi esposa? - mi tio Marco se pregunto asi mismo. -Ire a buscarla.

Lo vi salir de la sala.

Mi vista paso por todos de nuevo deteniendo mi mirada solo por un momento en los Cullen.

-Papá, pero ¿Qué haces?- pregunte al sentir sus manos en mis hombros y alzando un poco la cabeza para verle.

-Solo te doy un masaje.

Rodee los ojos. Ese, no era un masaje.

-Pues no lo estas haciendo bien.

Los demas rieron. De pronto las gruesas manos de mi padre fueron sustituidas por unas mas suaves.

-Yo lo hare. -la voz de mi hermanito Alec me susurro.

Instantaneamente mis ojos se cerraron al sentir el suave masaje, cada cierto tiempo daba pequeños golpes en mi cuello. El sabia que me agradaba este tipo de masajes y mas cuando mi temperatura se volvia calida -a causa de mis poderes- para poder relagarme mucho mas cuando sus frios dedos rozaban mi piel.

-Hija. -el susurro de mi padre me obligo abrir los ojos. El se encontraba en frente de la chimenea con varias hojas blancas entre sus manos.

Alce una ceja dandole a entender que continuara.

-Bien, si te acuerdas tu hermano quiso hacer una especie de competencia.

Asenti mientras pasaba mi mirada de él a Dimitri.

-Por lo tanto, aqui cuatro caballeros. -hizo un gesto con su mano. -Aceptaron concursar para poder llegar hacer tu protector.

-Consorte. -le corrigio Jane.

El solo miro a Jane. -Es lo mismo. -su mirada paso por todos hasta posarse en mi. -Por lo tanto. No puedes. Ni permito, que tengas a tres consortes para alimentar. -dijo autoritariamente.

Asenti. Jane rosoplo. La mire arqueando una ceja ¿Por qué no le parecia?

-Le quitas la diversión a todo siempre.

-Aro tiene razón hija. -mi tia se dirigio a Jane. -Bella solo tendra un consorte. ¿De acuerdo? -me pregunto.

Asenti mientras le sonreia. ¿Es que acaso todos pensaban que me iba a costar con todos? ¡Por dios! Ni que estuviera loca. Por mi ni siquiera ocuparia un consorte, pero claro, la naturaleza quiso que sea extremadamente rara. Incluso de humana.

-Ok. -la voz de mi hermano creador de este concurso hablo. -Ya aclarado que Bellita no podra acostarse con todos ellos...

Alec lo interrumpio. -Que es una verdadera lastima.

Rodee los ojos. Mi hermanito necesitaba tener un novio pronto.

-¿Lastima? - pregunto Dimitri.

El asintio. -¡Imaginate! El privilegio de nuestra hermanita al tener que acostarse con cada uno de ellos. -se relamio los labios. -Oh que mejor ¡Un trio!

La sala estallo a acarcajadas por parte de los mas jovenes.

-¡Alec!- le reprendio nuestra tia.

El se encogio de hombros y la miro inocentemente. -¿Qué dije ahora? Solo la verdad.

-Ya quisieras estar en el lugar de Bellita. -se burlo Jane.

Nuestro hermano asintio. -Seria un honor...Pero...-callo y miro a los vampiros solteros. -No creo ser su tipo.

Rei mientras le daba unas palmaditas en su mano que aun estaban sobre mis hombros.

-¡Basta! Niños. Es suficiente. -nos regaño nuestro padre. El callo por un momento y dio una hojeada a las hojas que sostenia. -Bien, el que gane sera tu conserte ¿entendido?

Asenti al momento que mi pansa se hacia presente.

Esto de usar los poderes humanos no era muy bueno.

Todas las miradas se posaron en mi haciendo que me sonrojara. Escuche exclamaciones de asombro. Mas me negue a verles.

-Creo que alguien tiene hambre.

Asenti mirando de manera suplicante a mi tia, ahora era que se antojaba esos hot cakes por la mañana.

-Ire a preparartelos. -supuso adivinando mi pensamiento y llendo hacia la cocina.

-Y cuando empieza el concurso. - comente a nadie en especial.

-En cuanto termines de comer.

-Bueno solo hay una preocupación.

Alce una ceja mirando a Jane ¿Qué preocupación?

Ella continuo. -Si ellos encuentran a su tua cantante ¿Qué hara Bella?

Oh...No habia pensado en eso.

-Sencillo. -soluciono Alec. -¿Ustedes han encontrado a su tua cantante?- les pregunto al aquelerre rumano. Uno asintio mas el otro nego.

-La mataste. -susurre viendo a Vladimir.

El volvio asintir. -Las circunstancias en las que me encontraba no me hicieron detenerme.

-Bueno ¿y tu?- Alec le pregunto al "hijo" del aquelerre norteamericano.

Randall sonrio con nostalgia. -Ella quiso vivir su vida humana.

Sonrei con tristeza. Lo comprendia.

-Ah que bien ves Bells hay tres tios solteritos que no tendran preocupación por nada.

-¿Tres? - Randall pregunto mirandonos, despues miro a Edward. -¿Tu ya encontraste tu "tua cantante"?

El asintio. -Bella es mi tua cantante.

-¿En serio? - pregunto Charlotte.

Asenti sonriendole a ella.

Randall dejo escapar un silbido. -Vaya.

Asenti y espere a que alguien mas hablara, pero todos parecian sumergidos en su propio mundo. En fin ¿Qué malo seria si me entrometiera en sus pensamientos? Ninguno, claro, si mi padre no me atrapa.

Pase mi vista por los miembros del aquelerre rumano, ellos estaban viendo a ningun punto en especial.

"_Que hubiera sido si ella estubiera viva"_ pensaba con nostalgia Vladimir.

Stefan por otro lado se debatia en seguir con esto. _"Si gano, no podre encontrar a mi tua cantante"_

"_Vaya, espero que el ser su tua cantante no le de ventajas en el juego" _Sonrei al pensamiento de Randall.

Un bufido rezono por todo el lugar.

En mi mente observe como los Cullen miraban a uno de sus integrantes confusos.

"_Ni crea ese estupido que ganara esto" _No pude evitar mirar a Edward. El cual se encontraba muy ocupado asesinando a Randall con la mirada.

Rodee los ojos. Hombres.

_*~*~*~2 horas despues~*~*~*_

Nos encontrabamos en el patio trasero del castillo. El primer reto seria la velocidad. Por lo tanto ellos estaban acomodados para recorrer todo el bosque de ida y de regreso, trallendo con ellos un animal. Mi favorito.

-¿Preparados? - pregunto Dimitri.

Ellos asintieron.

Los demas miraban expectantes.

-Antes que empiezen. -papá camino hacia ellos. -Sus dones especiales no les serviran. -dijo esto mirando a Edward. -Mi hija les a retirado sus poderes.

Edward me miro.

-Es uno de sus poderes. El que llege al ultimo sera descalificado.-continuo mi padre diciendo. -¡Que gane el mejor!

Desvie mi de él y me enfoque en la entrada del bosque.

La corneta sonó. Ellos desaparecieron.

Alice sonreia, era claro que ella estaba viendo las decisiones de ellos. Lo que ella no sabia era, gracias a mi, que solo un animal -mi favorito- se encontraba en aquel bosque mezclado con los otros de diferentes especies.

-¿Tú quien crees que gane? - me pregunto Charlotte.

Me encogi de hombros. -No lo se.

-Randall no es muy bueno con el rastreo. -me confeso.

Sonrei. -¿En serio?

-Asi es, dudo mucho que gane esta prueba.

Solo le volvi a sonreir.

-¡Bella!

Alice agitaba sus manos al aire. Rei sin poder evitarlo.

-Hola Alice. -dije en cuanto llegue a donde se encontraban los Cullen.

-¿Nerviosa?

-Para nada. -conteste.

-Oye Bells, yo quisiera hablar contigo...despues. -dijo indecisa Rosalie.

Esto era nuevo. Ella nunca tartamudeaba.

Asenti. -Cuando todo esto termine. ¿Ok?- Rosalie asintio.

-Esto tarda mucho. -se quejo Emmet.

La corneta sonó. Solamente con observar el rostro desilusionado de los Cullen supe que él no habia ganado.

Me gire para ver al ganador.

Randall se encontraba con una pantera a sus pies y con aspecto desfavorable.

-Felicidades. -lo felicite mientras le daba un abrazo.

El me sonrio. -Y eso que no soy bueno en el rastreo.

-Me lo dijeron. -mire de solayo a Charlotte que se acercaba a nosotros a paso humano. -Pero creo que me han timado.- le susurre.

El rio y les di su espacio para que lo felicitaran los demas.

Mi padre que se encontraba en silencio llamo la atención de todos.

-Bien, felicidades Randall. -lo miro por unos segundos. -Por llegar a ultimo lugar estas descalificado. Vladimir.

El sonrio mientras alzaba sus manos sobre su cabeza.

-Ahora acompañenme. -anuncio mi padre mientras se giraba y comenzaba a caminar a paso humano.

Todos los seguimos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Recordatorio: **_Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer . . .  
_

**_Edward POV_**

_La corneta sonó. _

Sonrei mientras dejaba al resto atras, no por algo era el mas veloz de mi familia.

_Una pantera._ Su alimento favorito.

En el tiempo que estaba con ella, pensé -si no hubiera ocurrido ese accidente en su cumpleaños- convertirla, para...poder estar con ella eternamente. Pero...Nunca me hubiera imaginado que ella le gustarian las _panteras, _Emmet siempre me apostaba que Bella le iba a gustar otro tipo de animal, pero ¿Una pantera? Crei que tal vez...ella le gustaran los pumas. Mi favorito.

Chasquee la lengua. ¡Demonios! No olia a ninguna pantera cerca, segui corriendo, uno de los chicos -Randall- se giro en otra dirección, el aquelerre rumano solo me seguian a mi. ¡Maldita sea! Como quisiera leer sus pensamientos.

Una corriente de aire choco contra mi rostro, aspire el suave aroma del felino y corri en su dirección. Para mi suerte ellos no me siguieron. Por fin lo habia encontrado, claro, no estaba cien por ciento seguro pero una parte de mi queria que fuera. No por nada deceaba ganar.

Sonrei mientras veia al felino estar bebiendo agua en un arrollo, me dirigi cauteloso hacia el animal, estaba a solo unos metros...

-¡Es mio! -grito alguien avalanzandose contra mi.

Gruñi molesto. -¡Es competencia! -me defendi mientras lo empujaba lejos de mi.

Randall cayo sobre la pantera, escuche como se rompian algunos de sus huesos, él se levanto y le golpeo el cuello para que muriera de una vez. Se giro en pocision de ataque y me enfrento.

Le sonrei. No iba a dejar que me venciera.

El miro a su alrededor y corrio hacia mi, me hice a la derecha y él paso de largo, estrellandose contra uno de los arboles.

-¡Joder! Eres rapido.

Me encogi de hombros.

Estuvimos esquivandonos unos minutos mas hasta que el de la nada se hizo para atras. Frunci el seño ¿porqué hacia eso? Randall sonrio y miro atras de mi.

-¡Bella!

Me gire rapidamente para encontrarme con...nada.

No estaba ella.

Una corriente de aire me levanto algunos cabellos que ya se encontraban fuera de su lugar.

Randall no estaba.

-¡Demonios!- maldicie cuando vi que la pantera ya no estaba. -¡Idiota! - dije para despues correr hacia él.

Era demaciado tarde.

Randall se encontraba abranzando a Bella con la pantera a sus pies.

_**Bella POV**_

Lo se.

Una parte de mi ansiba que él ganara. Lo queria, lo deceaba ¡Demonios! ¿Aquién trato de engañar? Quiero que el gane.

Si no me quiere y tanto le desagro estar junto a mi cuando era humana que termino dejandome, entonces...-sonrei mientras lo miraba de reojo-. Entonces le hare su vida imposible siendo mi consorte.

-Hermanita.

Bufe. -¿Qué?

Alec me sonrio. -Papá dice que si quieres que el proximo reto sea hoy o mañana.

-Hoy. -dije simplemente.

El acentuo mas su sonrisa y empezo aplaudir.

Una sonara carcajada se escucho a mis espaldas. -Mira enana. -dijo Emmet. -Te pareces a él.

Rei. -Uh Alec alguien te esta comparando.

Mi hermano miro hacia atras y se rio. -No me importa mientras le gusten las compras.

-Me encantan. -canturreo Alice.

Mi hermano desaparecio.

El se encontraba al lado de Alice mientras hablaban sobre compras.

Bufe. Esos dos me harian que me mataran con tantas ropas.

El resto de los Cullen se encontraban a su alrededor. Solo Carlisle y Esme estaban hasta en frente con el resto de mi familia y los demas aquelerres.

-Hola Bella.

Brinque por que ni siquiera lo note. -Edward.

-¿Cuál es el siguiente reto?- me pregunto interesado.

Hice una mueca...él...Edward solo me hablaba por el reto. ¿Qué era yo? El premio y el acostón por una temporada.

-No se permite pasar información de los retos. -la voz de mi hermano le contesto.

Le sonrei a Dimitri.

-Oh. -solto desilusionado Edward.

Parpadee y el ya no estaba. Sabia que estaba con el resto de sus hermanos.

-Hija. -la voz de mi padre me hizo acelerar el paso.

Habiamos llegado al lugar donde seria el siguiente reto.

Todos se pusieron en frente de nosotros.

Atras de mi, se encontraba una de las tantas montañas que rodeaban el castillo y el bosque.

-¿Qué hacemos aqui? -pregunto mi tia.

Sonrei. -El siguiente reto es...arte.

Todos se mostraron confundidos.

-Para el siguiente reto deben de con todo lo que hay atras de mi. -señalo papá. -Formar con sus propias manos algo que consideren arte para ella.

-Eso va a estar dificil. -susurro Jane.

Sonrei. -Y claro me debe de gustar lo que hagan. -conclui el reto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? -pregunto Stefan.

Me encogi de hombros. -¿Padre? -pregunte mirandolo.

El checo su relog. -Son las seis...Tienen doce horas...

_La corneta sonó..._Ellos caminaron hacia las montañas y se despidieron de mi con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

Suspire...No sabia quien iba a ganar este reto.

Pero de algo estaba segura...en esas montañas se encontraban varias cosas utiles que podian utilizar para complacerme.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Recordatorio: **Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer. . . .  
_

_**¿Me recomiendas un fic para leer?**_

-Esto no es una broma ¿verdad? -Stefan me miro mientras observaba las montañas.

-Claro que no es una broma. - contesto Randall apareciendo frente a nosotros. El me sonrio. -Chico, tienes suerte.

Mantuve mi cara sin ninguna expresión.

Stefan asintio. -Si que la tiene...Sabes sus gustos.

Me encogi de hombros. -Sus gustos cambian.

Ellos me miraron confundidos y partieron hacia el interior de las montañas.

Por mas que lo intentaba me era imposible leer sus mentes, Bella en verdad era poderosa.

_Quien lo hubiera pensado._

¿Qué demonios hago? A Bella le gustaba las flores, las cosas donde no gastara ningun centavo, y sobre todo...algo con amor.

Suspire por no se cuanta vez en el dia y me dirigi hacia las montañas. Escuchaba las exclamaciones de ellos, sus gritos al no encontrar nada con que hacerle algo a Bella y sobre todo sus constantes reclamos ya que ambos hacian lo mismo sin querer para despues soltar una carcajada.

Tenia doce horas para lograr algo.

Sin saber que hacer, me sente en una de las tantas rocas, mire el paisaje, pajaros de colores volando en direcciones contrarias, pequeñas ardillas salian de su escondite por algo de merienda, sonidos del agua del rio se escuchaba junto con el repiteo de las aves.

¿Cazo algo y se lo doy?

_Mala idea._

Bella nunca aceptaria algo asi...Arte...¿Qué diablos le doy? Fije mi vista en una de las rocas mientras inutilmente pensaba algo.

-¡Edward!

Frunci el seño ¿Qué diablos queria?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Randall se encontraba en frente de mi. -¿Ya tuviste alguna idea?

Lo mire incredulo, acaso pensaba que iba hacer tan idiota para decirsela.

_Ni siquiera tengo una...¿Me daras una idea? _...pensé mientras hacia una mueca. Patetico.

-Eh Randall .-Stefan salio sosteniendo una roca lo suficiente grande para sostenerla entre sus dos manos, como si fuera un balón. -El no te dira.

Randall rio. -Lo se. Solo que se me ocurrio preguntarselo.

-Idiota. -solte.

El solo sonrio. -Bueno ya, ire hacer esa cosa de arte para nuestra Bells.

¿Desde cuando le dice Bells? ¿Nuestra? Es verdaderamente imbecil si cree...que es de él.

-Un consejo. -dijo girandose sobre sus talones, ya se iba. -Envuelvan el regalo. -movio sus cejas arriba abajo. -¡suerte! -grito para luego desaparecer.

-Es buena idea. -concordo Stefan mientras asentia en mi dirección y se alejaba.

Escuchaba como se movian entre las montañas, segui sentado en la roca.

Los minutos pasaban, lentamente, pero advirtiendo que quedaba menos tiempo, observe el atardecer y no pude dejar de pensar en el pasado.

_-Es lindo ¿verdad? _

_Asenti mirandola. -Pero es mas hermoso lo que veo._

_Ella se ruborizo, pase una de mis manos por sus mejillas y la acerque mas ami._

_Ambos nos encontrabamos en las afueras de Forks viendo el atardecer, era nuestro primer atardecer juntos, como novios._

_-¿Edward? _

_La mire poniendo mi cabeza en su hombro. Nuestras miradas se encontraron._

_-Te amo._

_Sonrei mientras le decia lo mucho que la amaba y veia el atardecer junto con ella._

El decimo octavo suspiro salio de mis labios, ni siquiera sabia si ese número existia.

Una idea cruzo mi mente, tenia la idea de que hacerle, solo esperaba que a ella le gustara.

_En verdad lo esperaba..._

_**Bella POV**_

Ya habiamos llegado a la mansión, que bueno que papá habia decidido regresar.

-Aun no les asigno su habitación ¿verdad? -pregunto papá.

Ellos negaron.

Jane sonrio mientras se ponia adelante de nosotros. -Yo lo hare.

Asenti y me encamine hacia la biblioteca.

-Bella.

Mire por sobre mi hombro, los Cullen estaban atras de Rosalie.

-¿Quiéres hablar?

Ella asintio.

-Sigueme.

Senti sus pasos caminar atras de mi, los Cullen se dirigieron a lo que seria su habitación.

Recorrimos los pasillos que daban hasta la biblioteca en silencio, al llegar abri las puertas y espere a que ella entrara, cerre las puertas y me sente en uno de los sillones.

Ella se sento a mi lado.

_¿Qué se supone que le dija? _sin querer sus pensamientos me llegaron. _¿Siento mi comportamiento? ó Bella ¿Puedes olvidar como me porte contigo y empezar como si fuera tu mejor amiga?_

Sonrei...Tal vez...En verdad ya no le caia tan mal.

-¿Rosalie? -pregunte al ver que seguia callada.

Ella suspiro. -Solo...no debi comportarme asi contigo.

-Rosalie no tienes que...

-Debo de hacerlo. -me interrumpio. -Si yo hubiera apoyado mas la idea de no irnos de Forks, Edward. -hice una mueca. -El tal vez no te hubiera abandonado.

-Pero lo hizo.

Ella rio con nostalgia. -¿De verdad crees que el lo haria por gusto?

No conteste.

No tenia idea de quien era Edward Cullen ni antes ni ahora. Lo que habia creido solo era...un amor adolescente.

-Por favor Bella, mi hermano no quiso irse, deberias de verlo años atras, él cambio bastante.

-Eso veo.

_Solo le interesa ganarme como si fuera su trofeo._

-Edward...-ella calló. -No me corresponde decirtelo pero...sea lo que sea que estes pensando...Estas equivocada.

La mire.

-¿Podemos comenzar de nuevo? -pidio sonriendome.

Sonrei mientras asentia. -Claro Rosalie.

Ella negó mientras me abrazaba. -Dime Rose.

Asenti y observe como se levantaba.

Ella salio por las puertas dejando entrar a Alec junto con Dimitri.

-Hey chicos. -salude.

Ellos solo negaron.

-¿Qué haces aqui? Deberias de estar descansado. -me regaño Alec mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Dimitri se sentó en la mesa de vidrio que estaba en frente de mi y Alec.

-¿Quién crees que gane este reto?

Me encogi de hombros. -Ni idea.

-Quiero que gane Edward. -comento Alec.

-Pero si tú y Jane lo fulminaban ayer con la mirada. -dijo Dimitri ocasionando que me volteara a Alec.

Arquee una ceja.

-Ni siquiera pudimos hacerle...

-Alec...No quiero que le hagan nada.

-Pero...

-Pero nada.

El solo asintio mientras bufaba.

-Yo en verdad quiero que queden en empate.

-¿Empate? -le pregunte a Dimitri.

El asintio. -Tú escogerias a alguien si quedaban en empate.

-Wow. -solto Alec. -Podras acostarte con todos si sucede.

Dimitri negó. -Solo escogera a uno.

El refunfuño.

-Pero. Tal vez hagamos algun otro reto por desempate.

-Eso seria aburrido. -comentó Alec.

Asenti. -Esto de los retos. -hice una mueca. -No te ofendas pero no me gustan.

-Pues si tu hubieras elegido esto no estaria pasando.

-Es dificil.

Dimitri solo suspiro mientras se levantaba revolviendome el pelo. -Ire a la sala de juegos...Descanza un poco.

Solo asenti.

_**Edward POV**_

El amanecer se asomaba...Faltaba tan solo unas horas para mostrarle lo que hice. Ya habia hecho la tarea dificil -por asi decirlo- ahora faltaba hacer algo mas.

Camine recorriendo las montañas, lentamente mirando al suelo, en busca de rocas...

Pero no simples rocas, necesitaba joyas -igual a ella-para poder terminar mi trabajo.

Randall ya habia acabado. Stefan igual.

Ambos se encontraban en donde yo habia estado trabajando, ellos tenian sus objetos ya envueltos, pero yo...aun no.

¡_Demonios_! pensé mientras pateaba una roca. Tenia que darme prisa.

Visualize un brillo en el lugar que patee. Abajo de la roca se hallaba una gema.

Sonrei, solo faltaban unas cuantas mas.

Poco a poco fui hallando las faltantes priedas que adornarian mi regalo para ella.

Cada vez que hallaba una la aguardaba en mis bolsillos, cuando senti que pesaban cada uno igual, decidi que era todo.

Me sente sobre una roca mientras tomaba las joyas y las deje sobre el centro de lo que le hice a Bella.

Habia de todos los colores.

_-Mi color favorito es el verde. _

_-Me gusta este color en ti. -señale el color azul de su blusa._

_Ella como de costumbre se ruborizo._

_-Ambos colores me gustan.  
_

Sonrei al recordar esa vez, que hablamos sobre nuestros gustos.

Fui tirando las rocas que no necesitaba, solo verdes y azules pensaba mientras las colocaba en su lugar correspondiente, cuando termine busque con algo con que decorarlos.

Cuando lo obtuve, sonrei.

Habia acabado.

Solo esperaba que le gustara.

Justo cuando daban cinco minutos para que el sol se mostrara, la lluvia hizo acto de presencia.

Camine hacia el lugar donde estaban los otros.

-¿Terminaste? -pregunto Randall sin quitar su sonrisa.

Asenti.

-Vamos. -dijo Stefan empezando a caminar.

Yo me quede atras, observe las reacciones de los demas en cuanto llegamos a ellos.

No era para menos, estabamos hecho un asco.

Aro rio. -Sera mejor ir al castillo.

El se giro sin esperar respuesta y nos dirigmos hacia el castillo.

Bella no estaba con ellos.

Frunci el seño y mire a mi familia.

-Bella esta algo cansada y estaba dormida y por lo que nos dijo Aro no la quiso despertar.

Asenti.

En tan solo unos minutos llegamos al castillo.

Aro se detuvo y señalo una mesa que estaba en la entrada trasera.

-Dejen hay lo que hicieron.

Lo deje junto con los otros.

-Vayan a bañarse, los quiero a las ocho en la sala.

Todos asentimos.

Jane nos sonrio. -Vengan les dire sus habitaciones.

Mire una vez mas a mi familia y ellos solo asintieron, suspire mientras seguia a esa chica.

**_~En la sala del castillo Vulturi~_**

-¿Qué habran hecho? -preguntó Dimitri mientras observaba los regalos envueltos.

Alec rio viendo como Alice fruncia el seño. -Ni lo intentes.

Alice bufo. -Me es imposible ver algo.

-Eso es por mi hija. -le recordo Aro.

Los objetos que habian hecho tanto Edward, Randall y Stefan se encontraban en la mesa de cristal.

Todos estaban esparcidos por la sala, menos Emmet.

-¡Gane!-se escucho su grito.

Rose bufo. -Estas jugando solo. -le medio grito.

Los demas rieron.

Era cierto, Emmet desde que llegó habia estado en la sala de juegos, primero obligo a Carlisle a jugar billar, despues a Jasper, hasta el mismo Aro, todos les ganaron, pero el luego de aburrirse de que le ganaran decidio jugar solo...

Edward entro a la sala no sin antes observar a Emmet que jugaba solo.

-Hijo. -sonrio Esme.

El solo asintio recargandose a su lado.

-Solo falta que lleguen los demas. -anuncio Aro.

Cuando todos estuvieron juntos menos Bella, Aro sonrio.

-Hemos cambiado la tematica del juego.

Todos lo miraron confusos.

El se explico.

-El reto de arte se suspende.

-¿Qué? -pregunto Dimitri. -Ese no era el plan.

Aro solo negó. -Mi hija necesita alimentarse.

-Pues que se acueste con alguien y ya. -dijo Alec. -Se supone que iban hacer mas retos.

-¡Alec! Esa no es manera de hablar de tu hermana. -le reprendio Didyme.

El solo se cruzo de brazos.

-Lo lamento jovenes pero...el siguiente reto sera horita.

-¿Y cuál escogeras de todos los que quedan? -quiso saber Dimitri.

El sonrio. -Mi hija a decidio que sera...una prueba de conocimiento.

-Ah como un examen. -dijo entrando Emmet.

Aro asintio.

-Exacto.

Didyme sonrio mientras les repartia unas hojas.

-Tienen dos horas. -aviso Aro mientras los veia como empezaban a llenarlas.

La prueba consistia en preguntas simples, gustos, su futuro, etc.

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

-Bien, su tiempo acabo. -dijo Aro.

Ellos asintieron mientras le daban la hoja a Alec que las empezaba a recoger.

-Se que no se lo esperaban.

-Ni yo. -interrumpio Dimitri a su padre.

-Pero. -le miro Aro para despues ver a los demas. -Entiendan que la salud de ella corre peligro, asi que espero que lo unico que les puedo decir es que mediante la prueba y el regalo que le hicieron a mi hija con eso sabra ella aquien escogera.

Ellos asintieron.

Aro suspiro. -Jane llevale las hojas a Bella.

Ella asintio mientras desaperecia.

**_Bella POV_**

Escuchaba unos pasos acercarse.

Unos leves toques en la puerta me anunciaron lo inevitable.

Suspire de alivio al ver a Jane.

-Ten. -me dijo entregandome unas hojas.

_Las pruebas._

¡Demonios! Me sentia como en una escuela, como si fuera la maestra que va a reprobar al niño que no estudio.

Ella rio. -Vamos Bells no estan malo, solo leelas y avisanos.

Asenti.

El plan habia cambiado, hoy se sabria quien iba hacer mi consorte.

No en dias como lo habia pensado.

Y todo por estar tan debil.

Suspire resignada mientras me disponia a leerlas.

**_Nombre: _**_Stefan_

_**Edad: **129 años. Aparento 23 años  
_

_**Gustos: **Salir a cazar, coleccionar objetos de guerra, leer._

_**¿Qué piensas de ser mi consorte? **Sinceramente algo que no tenia pensado, pero si puedo ayudar lo haria gustoso, ademas, no le veo el lado malo a esto._

_**¿Alguna preocupación? **Me interesa encontrar a mi Tua cantante...Creo que esa seria mi preocupación._

_**Si te llegara a escojer ¿Crees que funcionaria? **No te conosco, pero...tal vez si. _

_**¿Algo qué quieras decirme? **Veremos como sale esto..._

_**Por ultimo: Si te concediera pedirme algo ¿seria? **Te lo dire en persona._

Vaya...pensé al terminar de leerla y para esto le di tantas horas.

-El siguiente. -dije mientras leia a Randall. El chico simpatico.

**_Nombre: _**_Randall_

_**Edad: **98 años. Me convirtieron a los 19...  
_

_**Gustos: **Muchas cosas, leer, tocar el piano, salir a caminar, me considero alguien relax pero que le gustan las fiestas.  
_

_**¿Qué piensas de ser mi consorte? **¡Genial! Ser consorte de alguien nunca lo habia pensado, ni siquiera sabia que existia pero...que va.  
_

_**¿Alguna preocupación? **Creo que ninguna o si pensandolo bien la competencia seria una :D  
_

_**Si te llegara a escojer ¿Crees que funcionaria? **Si funcionaria. Solo es cuestión de tiempo. _

_**¿Algo qué quieras decirme? **Eh...pues...suerte con tu decisión quien sea que escojas hazlo pensando en tu bienestar.  
_

_**Por ultimo: Si te concediera pedirme algo ¿seria? **Se me ocurre algo...pero que tal si te lo dijo de frente. _

_¿Qué va esto no tiene despedida? u.u adios chica ! :D_

Rei sin poder contenerme, Randall era en verda simpatico._  
_

_Sigue él ..._pensé dejando de reir y viendo su hoja.

La tome entre mis manos con algo de temor y suspire.

-Hija.

Brinque al ver a mi padre en la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Te falta mucho .-quiso saber.

Negué. -Dile a Stefan que entre.

El asintio.

-Confio en tu decisión.

Asenti una vez mas.

Mi padre salio cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Luego leeria su hoja.

_**En la sala de los Vulturis.**_

Aro entro a la sala mientras se detenia mirando a los tres concursantes que quedaban._**  
**_

Stefan. -el aludido volteo. -Toma tu regalo.

Stefan se puso de pie y tomo el mas grande regalo que habia sobre la mesa.

-Iras con mi hija y se lo daras diciendole el por que lo hiciste.

El asintio.

-Jane, acompañalo.

Ella salio de la sala junto con él.

Edward fruncio el seño. ¿Dondé estaba Bella?

Puso alertas sus sentidos y un pequeño corazón se escuchaba en la planta de arriba. Su habitación.

_**~Habitación de Bella~**_

-Llego el primero. -susurro Bella al escuchar los leves toques que daban en la puerta.

-Puedo pasar. -pidio cortestemente.

Bella asintio sonriendo viendo como Stefan entraba y se detenia a unos pasos de la puerta.

Stefan estaba de pie mientras sostenia su regalo entre sus manos.

-¿Quiéres sentarte? - le preguntó.

El se dirigio hacia el borde de la cama.

Bella se encamino tomando las hojas y poniendolas en su buro, miro las hojas y luego tomo la hoja de Stefan.

Ambos sonrieron.

-¿Quiéres abrirlo?

Bella asintio mientras lo tomaba, lo desenvolvio revelando un cuarzo tallado en mano, era un dije sin forma, pero se veia que habian tradabajo en él, el collar estaba decorado con piedras preciosas que se amarraban con un pequeño alambre.

-No sabia que exactamente darte...Se me ocurrio eso.

Ella asintio mientras admiraba las piedras. -Es precioso.

-Me alegra saber que te guste...Si fuera humano tuviera mis manos destrozadas.

Ella rio.

El no era tan serio como creia.

-Oye. -le hablo Stefan. -¿Leiste mi prueba?

Ella asintio.

El sonrio. -¿Me reprobaste?

Bella volvio a reir. -No, no te reprobe...La ultima pregunta decia.

-Sobre si te pediria algo...¿Me dejarias?

-¿Qué? -pregunto ella confusa.

El solo negó sonriendo mientras acortaba las distancia entre ellos.

Stefan se inclino hacia ella, debia de besarla, si ella lo escogeria y...¡Demonios! fue el primer pensamiento que pensaron los dos al sentir sus labios tocarse.

El beso se rompio en cuanto sus labios se tocaron.

Stefan fruncio el seño.

-Eso deja todo en claro.

Bella asintio.

Sabia perfectamente que sin quimica, ni atracción...esto no iba a funcionar.

Suspiro mientras se levantaba. -Espero que encuentres a tu tua cantante.

El solo tomo su mano y dejo un casto beso en ella.

-Yo tambien lo espero.

Sin decir mas, ya que las palabras no formaban parte de esto, Stefan salio de su habitación.

Bella dejo escapar otro suspiro se acerco al comunicador que tenia en su habitación y presiono el botón.

-Randall ¿Puedes venir a mi habitación? -pidio mientras escuchaba como su voz se sonaba por todo el castillo.

Segundos despues.

Randall entraba a su habitación mirando cada detalle.

-Estupendo. -dijo mientras dejaba su regalo en la cama y se iba hacia el estante de libros. -Chica tienes mi favorito y en edición especial...Tienes idea de que solo hay dos en el mundo asi.

Bella rio. -Papá me lo regalo.

-Ya veo...Me lo ganaste. -dijo admirando el libro de Orgullo y prejuicio.

Bella lo observo por un momento para luego sentarse en su cama y abrir el regalo.

Era un libro talllado en roca, con pequeñas piedras alrededor, tenia el titulo de "Tu futuro" escrito en el.

-Es lindo.

-No sabia que darte y se me ocurrio eso. -dijo Randall mientras se sentaba y miraba el libro y a ella. -No se abre. -comento viendo como ella le daba la vuelta.

Bella rio. -Ya lo se.

-Si claro.

Ella rodo los ojos sonriendo mientras miraba el regalo.

-¿Por qué haces esto? -pregunto Randall de repente.

Bella fruncio el seño confundida y le miro. -¿Hacer qué?

-Engañarte a ti misma.

-No te entiendo.

El sonrio. -Sabes perfectamente que tú no quieres esto. -se señalo a él y al regalo suyo.

-¿Disculpa?

-Chica...Tú en verdad que eres testaruda.

-Me lo han dicho.

-Sabes, de todos modos al final él ganara.

Bella rio sin ganas. -Eso no lo sabes.

-Por algo esta aqui. -le dijo él sonriendo. -Pero si quieres retrasar lo innevitable...Adelante.

-Hoy se decide quien es mi consorte.

El asintio. -Hay un 45 por ciento que yo no soy.

-No hay un...

-Si lo hay. Esta mas claro que el agua.

Randall llevo una de sus manos a la frente de Bella y froto su frente queriendo borrar esa arrugita que se lo formo.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo?

Bella asintio.

Randall sonrio mientras se inclinaba hacia ella.

-¿Puedo besarte? Quiero saber si hay algo entre nosotros para saber si funcionara esto del conso...

Unos delicados labios lo interrumpieron, Bella lo beso, en cierta parte sabia perfectamente que no debia pero ¡Demonios! Queria que el sintiera algo de dolor.

Pateticamente creia eso.

Randall sonrio entre el beso y la separo.

Dirigio su vista hacia la puerta y sonrio al ver a Edward Cullen estatico en ella.

. . .

_El esfuerzo valdra la pena...Lo se...Solo tengo que esperar a que mis metas/sueños se cumplan...Y cuando lo hagan ¡Demonios! Nadie podra detenerme ^^_


	9. Chapter 9

**Recordatorio:** Los personajes de esta saga pertenecen a Meyer . **. **. **S**e **p**r**o**h**i**b**e **e**l** p**l**a**g**i**o**. **. **.

**_Voten en la encuesta que esta en mi perfil_**

Edward Cullen se encontraba estático en la puerta, su mirada pasaba de Bella a Randall.

Intento decir algo pero, ¿qué podría decir él a ellos? No tenia ningún derecho, no era nada de Bella, ni siquiera su amigo.

Nadie decía nada.

Randall era el único que sonreía. Bella, se mantenía en silencio mientras miraba a Edward.

-Oh.- soltó Randall aun sonriendo. -Creo que mi turno acabo. -aviso.

Se levanto de la cama y camino hacia afuera.

-Suerte. -susurro a Edward cuando paso por su lado.

Edward apretó sus manos, quería despedazarlo poco a poco por haber tocado a su Bella.

_Pero ella también participo_...se recordó mentalmente.

Decidido cerró la puerta y camino hasta la cama -aquella misma cama donde otros la habían tocado- cerró aun más sus manos y se sentó a solo unos centímetros de ella.

Ambos se miraron.

Inútilmente Bella se aclaro la garganta y vio la hoja de él, la tomo entre sus manos y empezó a leer en un suave susurro.

**_Nombre: _**_Edward._

**_Edad: _**_Aparento 17._

**_Gustos: _**_Principalmente tú, tocar el piano, leer, escuchar música clásica y conducir mi Volvo._

**_¿Qué piensas de ser mi consorte?: _**_Aún no puedo hacerme la idea de todo esto._

**_¿Alguna preocupación?: _**_Seria que escogieras mal._

**_Si te llegara a escoger, ¿crees que funcionaria?: _**_Si lo nuestro cuando eras humana funciono, entonces... No veo por que no funcionaria esto._

**_¿Algo qué quieras decirme?: _**_Es mejor hablarlo en persona._

**_Por ultimo: Si te concediera pedirme algo ¿seria…?: _**_Una última cita_.

-Una ultima cita. -repitió desviando la mirada de él.

Edward sonrío arrogantemente. -Fui un tonto.

Bella lo miro confundida. _¿Tonto? ¿Por qué?_

-Ellos, fueron mucho más inteligentes que yo.

-Oh. –Bella comprendió a que se refería. -¿Cuál es tu regalo?

Edward miro hacia sus manos, levanto una de ellas y se despeino aun más su cabello.

-Creo que lo he dejado abajo.

Bella asintió. -¿Lo traes...?

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose los interrumpió.

-¡Hola Bells!

**Bella POV.**

Sonreí por primera vez en un gran tiempo. Emmet estaba con mi regalo entre sus manos y me sonreía.

-¿Puedo pasar? -pregunto balanceándose.

Rodé los ojos y asentí.

El camino hasta mi cama con paso humano, viendo distraídamente mi habitación y deteniéndose para ver mejor algunas fotos de mi pared.

-¡Súper! -exclamo deteniéndose otra vez. -Tienes el juego de Guitar Hero.

-¡Emmet! Podrías darme eso. -Edward señalo el regalo. -Y largarte de una vez.

No pude evitar reírme, aun se peleaban como antes.

Hice una ligera mueca. Ese era un pasado del cual no quería recordar nada. Emmet bufo y camino hasta Edward.

-Ten Eddie y esta bien, ya me voy ¡Adiós Bells!

-Adiós Emm.- el azote de mi puerta me interrumpió. -Sigue igual de siempre.

Edward río. -Si, dudo mucho que cambie con los años.

Asentí, y en vez de mirarlo a él mire el pequeño regalo, tenia una forma de rectángulo.

-Ten, ábrelo.

Lo tome entre mis manos y le di un par de vueltas, era obvio que era una roca. Empecé delicadamente a quitar el papel, conciente de que viniendo de él iba hacer algo sobre los dos.

Cuando termine desenvolverlo me tope con una especie de rectángulo pero sin ningún grabado, solo estaba lisa.

-Esta al reverso. -escuche su susurro.

Me permití inhalar el aire que nos inundaba, su característico olor me llegó. Gemí audiblemente y sentí el clásico rubor inundar mis mejillas.

Aun después de tanto tiempo su olor no pasaba desapercibido para mi, antes me deslumbraba al grado de desmayarme ahora hace que prácticamente quiera saltar encima de él.

-¡Bella! -voltee hacia la puerta, no la había escuchado abrir.

-¿Si? - le pregunte a Jane que miraba burlonamente a Edward.

-¡Oh!, es que ¿recuerdas el chico que se acostó contigo aquella vez? -un leve gruñido la interrumpió. Ella lo ignoro. -Cuando te cansaste demasiado

La mire confusa. -Hay varios, ¿por qué?

-¡Oh! porque ya no vas a poder escoger a uno de ellos. -señalo a Edward. -¡Carlo esta aquí!

Sonreí. -¿Carlo? ¡Oh por Dios! ¿El mismo Carlo de Venecia?-pregunte dejando el regalo sin atreverme a mirarlo sobre mi cama.

Ella asintió. - Acaba de llegar y quiere verte.

Me gire hacia Edward. -Vamos abajo.

El asintió sin ninguna expresión y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el resto de mi familia.

Jane tomo una de mis manos y literalmente me arrastro.

Cuando llegamos a la sala, todos los Cullen, Randall y sus padres, y mi familia se encontraban expectantes.

-¿Donde esta Carlo? -pregunte ansiosa.

Solamente mi familia río.

-¿Alguien dijo mi nombre? -pregunto una voz con acento italiano a mis espaldas.

Me gire rápidamente.

Frente a mi se encontraba él, obviamente no había cambiado nada, seguía igual de siempre su cabello negro con un corte moderno -parecido al de Edward- una camisa de alguna marca reconocida -Burberry- y unos clásicos jeans y sus vans blancos.

-¿Terminaste la inspección?- me pregunto extendiendo sus brazos y dando una vuelta.

Asentí riendo. -¡Carlo! -exclame corriendo hacia el y colgándome de su cuello. -¡Te extrañe! ¿Qué haz hecho? ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Encontraste...?

El se aparto de mí y puso su dedo sobre mis labios. -Tranquila. -río.-Yo también te extrañe, no hecho mucho ya sabes conocer el mundo y me ah ido bien y no, no he encontrado la reliquia familiar pero hoy me avisan donde esta.

Fruncí el seño. -¿Quién?

-Un viejo amigo.

-Oh. -volví abrazarlo. -¡Es genial que estés aquí!

Papá carraspeo. -Hija, el no se va a quedar por tanto tiempo.

-Lo se, sabia que mentías, Jane. -mi hermana solo se encogió de hombros.

-Pero puedo quedarme esta noche. -dijo Carlo.

-En ese caso. -hablo mi padre de nuevo. -El concurso se...

-¿Qué concurso? -pregunto confundido Carlo.

-Luego te cuento. -le dije.

-Bien, entonces el concurso finalizara mañana. ¿Algo que quieras agregar? -preguntó mi padre.

-Reúnanse a las diez de la noche aquí. -señale la sala.

Todos asintieron.

-Muy bien, si nadie mas va a decir algo, ¡estaremos en mi habitación! -les dije corriendo hacia arriba con Carlo aun lado de mi.

**Edward POV**

Evite gruñir y correr hacia ella.

¿Carlo? ¿Quién demonios era Carlo? Era obvio que él se acostó con ella, Jane lo dijo -la mire de reojo- ella me miraba burlonamente.

-Familia, amigos, estaré en mi despacho así que cualquier cosa no duden en pedirla.

Todos asentimos.

-Pueden moverse por la casa con toda libertad que deseen. Nos vemos a las diez. -anuncio riendo y saliendo de la sala.

-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Emmet.

-No se. -contesto Alice. -Pero veo que Jasper y tu jugaran billar.

Emmet se levanto sonriendo. -¡Te acabare!

-Ya quisieras. -le contesto Jasper siguiendo a Emmet hacia la sala de juegos.

Mis hermanas se miraron entre si.

-¿Tú que harás Edward?

-Voy a cazar. -les dije solamente, conciente de que los Vulturis no me quitaban la vista de encima.

-Pero Edward, si aquí hay sangre de puma.

Mire a Didyme. -No gracias, prefiero cazar.

Ella simplemente asintió.

-Nosotros te acompañamos. -se ofrecieron mis padres y mis hermanas.

Asentí. -Con permiso. -me despedí de los demás y camine hacia las afueras del castillo, con mi familia siguiéndome.

**Bella POV**

-¡Vaya! Entonces necesitas un nuevo consorte.

Asentí dejándome caer en mi cama. Ya le había explicado todo sobre lo del concurso.

¡Demonios! pensé al sentir que mi cabeza toco algo, era el regalo de él. Lo deje abajo de mi almohada y decidi mirarlo despues.

-¿Y a quién escogerás? –preguntó.

-La verdad, no lo he pensando.

El asintió.

Me gustaba estar con él, a pesar que entre nosotros hubo algo ya que el me ayudo a alimentarme cuando estaba en Venecia, existía un lazo muy grande amistad entre nosotros.

-Bells. -me hablo. -Falta un minuto para las diez.

Gemí. -Esta bien ¿vamos? -voltee a verlo.

-Claro.-dijo levantándose y poniéndose a un lado de mi cama. -¡Sube!

Reí mientras me subía en su espalda, pase mis brazos por su cuello y el corrió.

-¡Listo! Hemos llegado. -anuncio bajándome de su espalda. -Son dos euros.

Puse los ojos en blanco. -¿Me cobras? Pero si tú te ofreciste.

Carlo río. -Solo por hoy no te cobro.

Bufe y mire a mi familia. -¿Y papá?

-Aquí estoy ¿Qué es lo que pensaste?

Hice una mueca y mire a Randall y a Edward.

-Hay otro reto.-anuncie. -Será una especie de salida juntos.

-Como una cita. -pregunto sonriendo Alice.

Asentí. -Tienen lo que queda de la noche y mañana para planear. A la una empieza tu cita Randall y se acaba a las ocho y para las dos de la mañana se acaba tu cita Edward.

Ambos asintieron.

-Muy bien, mañana haré mi elección -hice otra mueca.

-Bueno entonces yo me voy. Marco cariño, ¿vamos? -mi tía miro a su esposo.

-Hasta mañana. -se despidió mi tío.

-Nosotros iremos a mi cuarto. -Jane, Alec y Dimitri se levantaron. -Nos vemos al rato.

-Y no hagan nada indebido. -se burlo Dimitri mientras los tres desaparecían.

Reí junto con Carlo.

-No lo haremos. ¿Verdad? -me pregunto abrazándome por la espalda.

Solo reí en respuesta.

-Estaremos viendo una película allá. -señale la sala de televisión que estaba detras de la familia Cullen. -Cualquier cosa, me dicen.

Tome de la mano a Carlo y camine hacia allá sin despedirme de ellos.

-¿Cuál vemos? -me pregunto Carlo.

-¿Esta? -le pregunte.

El extendió su mano, tomo la película y empezó a leer la contraportada.

-¿Ya la viste? -pregunto.

Negué.

-Es de terror.

Puse los ojos en blanco. -Ya lo se.

-¿Y aun así quieres verla?

-¿Quieres ver otra?

-¿Tú quieres ver esta? -me preguntó de nuevo.

-Si quieres ver otra película, solo dime...

-¡Ya! ¡Cállense ustedes dos! -escuchamos el grito de Alec.

Me voltee para mirarle, el estaba en la sala de juegos, junto con los demás. Crei que estarian en su habitación.

Mire a Carlo. -¿Y bien?

El se encogió de hombros. -Te asustaras.

-No creo.

El río. -Eso dijiste la última vez y tuve que acompañarte a todos lados ya que no querías ir sola.

Las risas de mis hermanos no se hicieron esperar.

Dimitri río mas fuerte. -Yo recuerdo eso.

-Bella no podía ir a la cocina o estar en su cuarto sola por que temía que la niña del aro la atacara.

Gruñí. -¡Cállense! Hay que verla.

Carlo asintió. -Bien, pero tu nuevo consorte tendrá que estar tras de ti desde mañana.

-¿Desde mañana? -pregunté.

-Eres mía esta noche. -dijo guiñándome un ojo y levantándose a poner la película.

Reí abiertamente ignorando un leve gruñido que provenía de él a solo unos metros de mí.

Tenía que distraerme y no pensar tanto en lo que vendrá mañana.

Tendría mi nuevo consorte.


	10. Chapter 10

**SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 12**

**SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 12**

******SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 12**


	11. Chapter 11

**SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 12**

**SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 12**

******SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 12**


	12. Chapter 12

-Bella. Bella.

-Cinco minutos más. –pedí.

-Despierta. –Carlo me removió suavemente.

Negué. Y me acomode más en su pecho.

El rio. –Bien, te cargare.

Sentí sus manos a mi alrededor, luego un estirón hacia arriba. Después el comenzó a caminar.

-¿Dónde me llevas?

No respondió.

Sabía que aún era temprano.

-¿Bella? –ese era mi padre.

-Umh…-murmure.

-No quiso levantarse. –le dijo Carlo.

-Hay problemas.

Abrí los ojos al escuchar su voz tan seria. El resto de la familia y los demás estaban sentados en la sala.

Me ruborice.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunté y apreté el brazo de Carlo. Él me dejo en el piso y me abrazo por atrás.

-Encontré esto.

Fruncí el ceño al ver el papel que me extendía.

Carlo me abrazo más hacia él. Intuí que estaba enterado de que pasaba.

Tome el papel entre mis manos y lo acerque para poder leerlo.

_Un consorte es aquel que puede ayudar a su pareja a alimentarse mediante relaciones sexuales. _

_El o la indicada de tener un consorte, no puede estar más de tres años sin ser marcada.._

_Si llegaran a pasar tres años sin ser marcada, su cuerpo adquirirá marcas hasta formar una lágrima._

Era demasiada información aparte de eso. Y no le entendía.

-¿Qué es …?

-Hija. –mi padre se levantó y se acercó a mí. Carlo no me soltó. -Hace años. –Continuo –Le pedí a un gran amigo que me investigara sobre tu condición.

-¿Y?

-Me llego eso. –señalo la hoja. –Hace dos horas mientras dormía.

-Sigo sin entender.

-Tu vida corre peligro, hija. En ella. –volvió a señalar la hoja. – Me comunican que si pasados los tres años no has sido marcada por tu consorte… morirás.

Abrí la boca pero no pude articular palabra.

-Eso no pasara. –dijo Carlo. –Ella no tiene la marca completa.

-Lo sé.

-¿qué marca?

Carlo me giró hacia él. Sonrió pero no le llego a los ojos. –Creí que era lunar.

-La lágrima no está completa hija.

-Sigo sin entender.- repeti.

-La tienes aquí. –Carlo dirigió uno de sus dedos a uno de mis pechos, sin tocarlo señalo.

-Oh… No me había dado cuenta.

-Pero como dije, no pasara. –Carlo me sonrió. – Tu aun tienes tiempo.

-A las doce de la noche se cumplen los tres años. Antes, deberás de acostarte con uno. Sea o no tu consorte.

Asentí comprendiendo.

Las cosas seguían apresurándose rápidamente.

**Un adelanto. Espero les haya gustado, espero sus reviews con sus opiniones. **

¿Alguién quiere hacer la portada de esta historia?

**AGREGUEN EN FACEBOOK Y TWITTER Link's en mi perfil. Por si quieren saber sobre mi libro o cuando actualizare alguna de mis historias.**

-Little Hope.


	13. Chapter 13 LEER

¡LEER!

**Me retiro de Fanfiction . net por tiempo indefinido.**

Tengo que acabar el libro. Porque otra editorial me respondió. Y ella pide todo el escrito completo.

Por lo tanto… No actualizare ninguna de mis historias.

Fanfiction me dio grandes amistades tanto en persona como online.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo que me dieron en su momento. Por los buenos momentos y por alegrar el día cuando más lo necesitaba.

Siento un nudo en la garganta, mis planes eran terminar algunas historias en este mes. Vaya, es increíble como todo puede cambiar en segundos. Estoy contenta, emocionada. El único temor que me invade es que, desgraciadamente, no puedo terminar nada de lo que empiezo, por eso me ha costado mucho acabar mis historias aquí. Y espero lograr terminar el libro. De verdad, lo espero.

Espero regresar nuevamente aquí con excelentes noticias.

-Little Hope.

**PD. Aquellas personas que quieran mantener el contacto para saber de mi o mi libro….Agreguen en Facebook o Twitter. **Link`s en mi perfil.


	14. Adelanto de Mi Libro

**LEER:** _¿Te gustaria conocer algo de mi libro? Este es el comienzo, no es el primer capitulo completo -obviamente- pero es un pequeño adelanto, unos amigos me han venido diciendo desde hace meses que hiciera esto, para aquellas que no alcanzaron a leer el comienzo del fic "¿Quiero el divorcio?" así podrian ayudarme en algo que se les ha ocurrido a ellos. Resumiendo: Más bien quiero pedirles un favor... __así que les pido que lean el pequeño adelanto, & si les gusto vayan & le dan click en "Me gusta" en Facebook. **http: /www . facebook. com/pages/Quiero-e l-divorcio -Book/ 30611678 6093321 **_

**S**entía todo mi cuerpo adolorido, como si hubiera corrido en un gran maratón. Abrí mis ojos perezosamente, los pequeños rayos de sol que se lograban visualizar a través de la ventana anunciaban que ya había amanecido, de hecho tal vez me había olvidado poner la alarma.

¡Genial! Llegaría tarde a la universidad.

Un momento, esta no era mi habitación. ¿Dónde rayos estaba? ¿Por qué las paredes son color crema? ¡Mis paredes eran color pistache! Me fui incorporando poco a poco. ¿Desde cuándo mis almohadas eran rojas? ¿Y por qué demonios no puedo levantarme? Sentía una presión en mis piernas, ladee mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Jadee, y estaba segura que mis ojos estaban muy abiertos. ¡Un hombre! Él como sea que se llame, solo le cubría la sabana roja que nos tapaba a los dos. Tenía su cabeza escondida entre mis piernas y las abrazaba con sus ambos brazos, como si de una almohada se tratara. Era algo tierno, pensé y entonces caí en la cuenta ¿Qué hacia ese hombre aquí? ¿Y dónde se supone que estoy?

Un constante zumbido resonó en mi cabeza trayendo consigo pequeños flashazos.

¡No puede ser posible!

Eran imágenes de mí, entraba a un bar-casino, vestía un vestido negro que me llegaba a la altura de la rodilla... Entonces, lo recordé. Había huido, cobardemente decidí hacer una única maleta y escapar, al menos solo unos días de todas los problemas de mi familia.

Nunca me había pasado esto, era algo inusual en mí. Jamás eh sido de esas que se van acostando con cualquiera, mucho menos cuando es producto de una borrachera. Mire –una vez más- al hombre que seguía abrazando mis piernas, aun no podía observar su rostro. Me incorpore más para poder verlo, lo único que lograba visualizar era su ancha espalda y sus brazos, veía pequeños lunares recorriendo parte de su brazo izquierdo y su espalda. ¿Eso era un tatuaje? Una extraña mancha negra sobresalía al lado de... ¡Demonios! A mí que me importaba si él tenía o no tatuajes.

Tenía que salir de aquí.

Rece mentalmente para que este hombre no se despertara, decidida intente salir de su firme agarre que me mantenía encarcelada a él, pero era inútil. Bufe con desesperación mientras me dejaba caer en la cama, su agarre era demasiado fuerte.

Quería irme de aquí antes de que él despertara. No quería dar explicaciones, lo más probable era que este hombre siempre acostumbrara acostarse con desconocidas, seducirlas, ofrecerles una copa, para luego llevárselas directo a la cama. ¡Por dios! Claro que él lo hacía, de seguro esto era algo cotidiano en su vida.

Me incorpore nuevamente hacia él para volver intentarlo. En mis labios se formó una pequeña sonrisa, esta vez, el desconocido ni se inmuto cuando logre sacar mis piernas, tome una de las almohadas y la coloque entre sus brazos, el inmediatamente la abrazo sin darme tiempo a ver su rostro. ¡Perfecto! Me iría de aquí sin saber si era atractivo, pero a juzgar por su muy atractivo cuerpo, tenía mis sospechas. Claro, eso sí, él podría tener muy buen cuerpo y tener una cara de espanto. Deseche ese pensamiento de inmediato.

Lo mejor era irme de aquí con la idea de que estuve con alguien atractivo, pensé acercándome a la orilla de la cama con mis manos firmes en la sabana cuidando de no descubrirme y obvio sin destaparlo a él.

– ¡Demonios! – maldije en voz baja.

La prueba evidente de lo que había pasado anoche, se encontraba en el lugar donde minutos antes estaba acostada, una mancha roja se encontraba en la sábana blanca. Si _era _virgen.

**PD: ¿Muy pequeño? Lo sé. Queria poner más pero me dijeron que no, así que... Solo les pido que vayan a la pagina -si les gusto- & me apoyen dando un click en "Me gusta". Otra cosa... Sobre las historias, aun no acabo el capitulo de "Chica Twitter" espero tenerlo terminado para mañana & el resto de las historias, en la semana proxima estare actualizando cada una de ellas. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Atención:** Espero lean lo siguiente.

**Sé que decepcionare a muchas lectoras, pero… no actualizare ninguna de las historias en este mes: Febrero.**

Eh llegado a mi limite… tengo docenas de problemas con mi familia, sé que no es excusa porque si entre a fanfiction & publique historias es porque iba a responsabilizarme & acabar cada una de ellas sin importar que pasara. Pero, simplemente no puedo separar mis emociones cuando escribo… Tengo varios avances de algunas historias, & los publicaría pero no me siento cómoda con ello. Son demasiado deprimentes.

No es solo mi familia, sino que me eh dado cuenta de bastantes cosas, no soy la única & sé que algunas de ustedes han pasado por lo mismo, me refiero a las falsas amistades & desamores… Esto último es lo que me tiene en la depresión total… puedo fingir una sonrisa frente a los demás pero… créanme que al llegar la noche & el estar en la soledad de mi cuarto es cuando las ganas de llorar se hacen más fuertes…

No es mi primer novio, pero… después de la muerte de mi ex… jamás inicie una relación con alguien porque no me sentía preparada...& ahora que lo hago, bueno sucede eso, el chico llegó, ilusiono & se fue…Entiendo que a veces suele pasar eso, fui demaciado estúpida al quedarme sumida en la depresión a tal punto de descuidarme & quiero comenzar este mes diferente & lo estoy haciendo...

Para las que les interesa lo de mi libro, la editorial me rechazo pero eh decido terminarlo completamente & mandarlo a otras…

Por eso eh decido dedicarme este mes solo para mi, encontrarme a mi misma, salir adelante & poder ser la de antes

Cumplo años al final del mes. & quiero que al pasar ese día –mi día—pueda sentir que estoy perfectamente conmigo misma. Feliz.

**Les pido disculpas. & espero que tengan un buen mes.**

-Little Hope.

**Si alguna quiere conversar un rato, os pido vayan a mi perfil & le den click en mi link de facebook. & agreguen. Siempre estoy interesada en platicar con las personas que leen mis locuras & sobrellevan mi irresponsabilidad...**


	16. Chapter 16

Sé que la mayoría querrá matarme por subir otra nota. **Pero, es la última.** Después de esta, siguen las actualizaciones.

**Así que podrían tomarse su tiempo y leerla…**

_Cada humano en este planeta tiene sus propios problemas, he pensado mucho en que varías de aquí utilizan FF como un escape a la realidad con la que debemos de lidiar día con día. & eso, me hace pensar que estoy siendo una irresponsable con la responsabilidad de subir historias aquí. Cada vez que hablo por MSN o por Facebook con alguna lectora, es un recordatorio que debo de actualizar._

Me disculpo por no hacerlo, a veces por más que trato de escribir, simplemente no puedo. E incluso, pensé en dar las historias a otra escritora. & lo hubiera hecho, de no ser por varías lectoras que me pidieron de favor que yo las continuara.

Es por eso que he vuelto a re-leer las historias, poco a poco he ido formando la trama en mi cabeza. & me doy cuenta, que han pasado tantas cosas desde que escribí algunas. Siempre me inspiraba en cosas que pasaban a mí alrededor y quiero que entiendan… que al volver a leer aquellos capítulos, los recuerdos se hicieron mucho más fuertes, algunos son tan deprimentes que literalmente caí en la depresión.

**Antes, escribir era un escape para mí. Ahora, ya no lo es.**

Acusa de la depresión que sufro, es muy difícil escribir sin que me atormente el pasado. Sé que algunas no les interesara esto, pero aquellas verdaderas lectoras que me siguen, estoy segura que están leyendo estas palabras & comprendiendo lo difícil que es para mí.

**& es terrible, que algo que mas amas (la escritura) ya no puedas utilizarla para tu tranquilidad.**

Tal vez, sea por las etapas que estoy pasando. Pero,_ luchare contra esto._ Deje que me arrastrara hasta el punto de no escribir nada & hacer a un lado mi sueño de escritora, dicen que para conseguir tus sueños debes de esforzarte al 100 % para lograrlo. Creo, que esta es la prueba que yo debo de superar para lograrlo. _Antes… de cumplir mi sueño_, me prometí que primero debía de terminar aquí en FF. & eso haré.

Gracias, por su comprensión y paciencia.

**Little Hope…regresa.** _No es la misma que hace un tiempo atrás, sufrió, aprendió, perdono, creció. _

_Pero si les asegura que esta es la última vez que verán una nota, la próxima será después de termianr las historias & donde dija "**Fin**" a Fanfictión._

_PD. Gracias por agregarme en facebook & twitter...Link's en mi perfil :) Muchas gracias enserio.  
_


	17. Chapter 17

**¿Hola? **Sé que tal vez no lean la nota. Y lo entiendo, no he actualizado en mucho tiempo. Pero si de verdad te dices ser mi lectora sé que la leerás. Y puede me ayudes o me mandes muy lejos (risas).

**Necesito su ayuda**. Así de simple. Estoy participando en un concurso de Facebook, necesito más de 4500 likes para ganar. ¿Podrías ayudarme a entrar a esta pagina? Y darle like... la dirección tiene espacios, junta todo ñ.ñ

Dios, FF no deja mandar la dirección completa y quita letras ...

SI TE INTERESA AYUDARME lo cual te agradeceria bastante entra a mi perfil hay estan los dos link's donde tienes que darle like a ambos.

¡Si consigo el premio juro que acabo todas las historias este año! ¡Gracias por su ayuda y espero pasen los links a sus amistades. Necesitan darle a ambos link like porque de lo contrario no contara el like en la foto... que es donde necesito mas de 4500.

¡Te lo agradecería demasiado! En verdad, necesito ese premio. Es un ipad.

Es cansado andar cargando al dinosaurio de mi laptop por todas partes.

En fin, espero su ayuda y ojala me comprendan.

Buen día y gracias por leer la nota.

¡Gracias de nuevo y nos leemos pronto!

¡Esperen! No se vayan de la página, recuerdo haber dicho que no volvería a subir una nota x.x lo olvide, lo siento. Pero, entiendan… esto me sobrepasa u_u quiero ganar ese ipad. Ojala comprendan y no se molesten...

Ahora si… ¡Buen día!


End file.
